Two of a kind Ginger
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This is my own take on the "All About Eva" episode in which a woman who resembles Ginger appears on the island.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N _Hello everyone! This is a new story. I may or may not make a sequel to Island Princess.  
I had this idea and wanted to share it. Like the other story, I'm not sure how long it will be. I will see how far the story takes me. _****_Goes without saying, I do not own the characters of Gilligan's Island. If I did, Ginger would have married The Professor early on and the Howells would not be the only married couple on the island. _****_Now enjoy the story! _**

Ginger Grant sat next to him at the dining table wondering how it all began.

Well she _knew _how it began. It began by them arguing over something she didn't even remember what it was.

She had been helping him with one of his latest experiments.

She insisted that he use something or other and he refused equally insisting it would be futile.

"_Will you listen to me for once!" _She shrieked.  
"_Ginger I'm telling you it won't work! I'm a scientist I should know what w__ould work and wouldn't work."_

She had crossed her arms in fury.

"_You know what your problem is." _She stated.

The Professor had exhaled and folded his arms across his chest.

"_No what is exactly is my problem?"  
_"_You are stubborn!"  
_"_Stubborn?"  
"That's right! And you think you are smarter than everyone else! It never once occurred to you that someone else could just as easily know something that you don't know."  
_

The Professor was in disbelief.

"_I can't believe I'm hearing this! Ginger I'll have you know I studied science and chemistry all my life…."  
"So?" _Ginger had retorted. _"That doesn't mean you know absolutely everything. Just like the eye of the idol. You refused to even believe.."  
_

The Professor had not been able to believe they were even having this discussion.

"_Ginger my dear that eye of the idol was nothing but eleven dollars worth of quartz. And I'll have you know that because it made you happy, I went in that cave to look for it. Just for you. So don't say I'm stubborn."_

It was at those words Ginger stopped being angry and had a look of hope on her face.

_"You did that for me?"  
_"_Well you…"  
"You did that to make me happy?"  
_"_I suppose. I mean it did mean that much to you so I…"  
_"_Professor! Oh Professor! You love me!" _She had exclaimed with joy.

The Professor was dumbfounded and his only reply was "_Huh?"_

"_You went in that cave looking for that little thing just for me. All because you love me!"  
_"_I..well Ginger.."  
"I love you too!" _

That was the moment that Ginger had flung her arms around him kissing him with intensity.

The Professor had somehow found his arms going around her and holding her as close as possible to experience the taste of her kiss.

How long they had been like that neither of them knew.

It wasn't until Gilligan had come bursting in did they break away.

Gilligan was going to tell the Professor about something he found on the island when he stopped and noticed the pair with their arms around each other. His eyes went wide and he hurried away exclaiming to the Skipper how he saw the Professor and Ginger kissing.

"_Skipper! Skipper! I just saw the Professor kissing Ginger! The Professor was kissing Ginger! Skipper…Hey Skipper! The Professor and Ginger were kissing!"_

The two had walked out of the Professor's hut and found Gilligan still babbling what he had witnessed to the rest of the castaways.

The castaways had looked up at the two saying nothing.

Ginger finally broke the silence.

"_Well what are you all looking at?"_ She had demanded.

The castaways had all tried to mumble something or other and Ginger shook her head rolling her eyes.

Mary Ann decided to announce that dinner was ready and they went to sit down and eat taking their places at the table.

Mary Ann made the mistake of sitting down next to the Professor. Well she didn't know it was a mistake until Ginger announced that _she _was the only one who was going to sit next to him and asked that she kindly move elsewhere.

The dinner went on awkwardly, everyone not knowing what to say.

The Skipper had tried to make small talk but no one was listening.

Mr. Howell had tried to amuse everyone with his little jokes but no one laughed. Well no one but Mrs. Howell.

Mary Ann was too scared to say anything to the Professor less Ginger bite her head off. She stayed close to Gilligan trying to lure him into a conversation but it was useless as he was still in shock and wasn't paying any attention to anything she asked or said.

Finally Ginger could no longer stand it.

"_Okay yes! I'm in love with the Professor! I kissed him. He kissed me. Can we all please move on?"_

Mary Ann finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"_Um…does this mean…you are…well together?"_

The Professor looked up from his food and spoke.

"_Yes. Mary Ann. You can say we are together."_

Mr. Howell stood up and smiled.

"_Well this is cause for celebration! Lovey, get our finest bottle of bubbly!"_

Ginger laughed thinking back what had happened four months earlier.

Mary Ann had asked her if this meant she would be moving in with the Professor and she could have the hut all to herself.

Ginger told her she was not sure of that yet although it slowly started to happen.

She spent so many nights in his hut, she would just leave one thing or another and before she knew it…she had moved so many things in, that there was hardly anything left in the hut she shared with Mary Ann.

Ginger suspected that Mary Ann may be secretly happy to have the hut to herself so she could more easily sneak Gilligan in.

Mary Ann had not said a word to her or anyone but Ginger knew there was something going on as she had spotted Gilligan leaving the hut early one morning.

Ginger was happy for her and kept her silence. When Mary Ann and Gilligan were ready to tell everyone, they would. Until then, she decided to keep it to herself although she did mention something to the Professor but made him promise to not breathe a word.

The dinner came to a close. Mary Ann gathered up the plates with Gilligan.

Ginger linked her arm in with the Professor's as they took a stroll in the jungle. She enjoyed these moments alone with him as it seemed they were rare lately.

He was occupied with coming up with little inventions to make life easier on the island and she was always helping Mary Ann with one thing or another. It was nice when she could steal him away from everyone and have him to herself.

The two continued to walk when the Professor stopped and backed her against a palm tree.

Ginger smiled. "What ever are you up to?" She said in her breathless voice.  
His only response was to place a loving kiss on her lips.  
She circled her arms around him giving into his passion for her.

Little were the two aware of the little boat that had just come up to the shore of the lagoon.

A dark haired woman with glasses wearing an ugly suit, stepped off the boat and tied it to a log.  
She looked around and thought. "_This will be my new home."_


	2. Chapter 2

Gilligan walked about the lagoon the next morning when he spotted someone sleeping on the beach.

Curious, he walked over to where they were. He gasped when he saw it was a woman.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and almost screamed as she scrambled up.

"Who…who are you!" She exclaimed.

"I'm Gilligan." He replied. "Who are you?"  
"Eva. Eva Grubbs." She answered. "What are you doing here?"  
"We were skipwrecked."  
"We?" Eva said blankly.

"Yeah there are seven of us." Gilligan explained. He then noticed the boat. "Hey you have a boat! We are rescued! Wait till I tell the others!"

He went running off and Eva followed him.

"Everyone! Everyone! We are rescued! We are rescued!" He shouted.

The Skipper, who was carrying a bunch of bananas, paused. "Gilligan what is this all about?"

"We are rescued! I found this woman and she has a boat!"  
"You sure you aren't seeing things?" asked a skeptical Skipper.

"No she's real. I swear!"

"He's right."

The Skipper looked and saw Eva standing there. His eyes went wide.

"See I told you." Gilligan said victoriously.

The Skipper walked over to Eva. "Well miss..what..what brings you here to the island?"  
"I wanted to be alone." She responded. "Had I known others were here.."

"Why would you want to be alone?" asked Gilligan.  
"Because. I just do." She replied. "I have no use for anyone. I want to be by myself. Away from everyone."

Ginger strolled out and saw the Skipper and Gilligan with someone and headed over to them.

"What is going on?" She asked. "Who is this?"  
"This is Eva." Gilligan replied. "She came here to the island because she wanted to be alone."  
"Alone?" Ginger said stunned. "Why on Earth would you want that?"

"Because. I'm happier that way." Eva responded. "I have nothing else. I would just rather live my days out alone with no one around."

Ginger pondered what she said and was at a loss. She could not imagine spending her days without human companionship. Oh to live without the Professor!

"You have to have something." Ginger stated. "You can't be happy being alone."  
"I am." insisted Eva. "In fact, Gilligan mentioned you were shipwrecked. I will be more than happy to let you all have my boat if you will just promise that you will let me alone and don't try to send help back for me."

The Skipper was stunned. "Miss, we couldn't possibly do that. We can't leave you here all alone. By yourself."  
"It's what I want." Eva stated.

Ginger shook her head. "You can't want that. There has to be something to make you change your mind."  
"Nothing will change my mind. Just go ahead and take the boat and leave me to myself."

With that she walked away leaving the three there.

Later

The seven castaways were gathered around the table.

"This is so sad." said Mary Ann. "We can't leave that poor woman here on the island by herself."  
"She insisted that's what she wants." sighed The Skipper.

"She is obviously suffering from some kind of depression." The Professor said. "Something caused her to want to cut herself off from civilization."  
"I can't imagine wanting to do that." Ginger said placing her head on the Professor's shoulder. "I could never do that. Ever. There must be something we can do."  
"I don't know if there anything we can do." The Professor said matter of factly. "She is determined to live alone in seclusion."

"I know." said Mr. Howell. "I'll offer her money!"  
"I don't think that will work Mr. Howell." The Professor said. "Money will not make her feel less lonely or unhappy."  
"Always makes me feel happy." Mr. Howell said under his breath.

"No I think we need to find a way to boost her confidence." The Professor explained. "Get to the reason why she wants to live alone and do something to help her overcome it."

Ginger thought a minute. "Maybe it has to do with her looks."  
"What do you mean?" asked Mary Ann.  
"Well I'm sorry to say but she is plain to look at. Maybe she thinks that no man will ever want her and that's why she ran away to the island."

The Skipper looked skeptical."I don't know Ginger. I think there has to be more."  
Mary Ann nodded. "I agree.

The Professor shook his head. "No I think Ginger could be onto something."

Mary Ann sighed. It seemed more and more lately the Professor would agree with Ginger or take her side on everything. She knew better than to try and argue. Ginger would get mad. And she didn't want to get into anything with her.  
Ginger was very protective of the Professor anymore. Always quick to defend him. And the Professor was the same way.  
Hardly, anyone bothered to debate them on anything.

Of course Mary Ann knew she couldn't throw stones. She found herself coming to Gilligan's defense more and more lately. When the Skipper would bark orders at him, she would jump at him and tell him to be nicer. If the others noticed, she wasn't aware.

No one knew about their secret relationship. She tried to keep it a secret the best she could but she was certain it would come out. It's not that she was embarrassed to love Gilligan, she just wanted it to be private. There was only seven people on the island, well eight now counting Eva, and she just wanted privacy. She wanted to have something that was just between her and Gilligan. When she was ready, she would tell.

"Why do you say that?" She asked the Professsor.

"It makes sense. Ginger is correct when she says that Eva is plain. I don't think most men would find her attractive. I think that maybe if we did something to boost her self-esteem, she would agree to come back to the States with us."

"I suppose." Mary Ann relented. "But how could we do that?  
"I know!" said Ginger her eyes lighting up. "A make-over!"  
"Make over?" said Mary Ann.  
"Yes…we just fix her hair and give her new clothes…and she's a new woman. A new look would certainly help her feel better about herself."  
"That's a great idea Ginger!" The Professor said proudly.

"Thank you." She beamed as he then kissed her.

The Professor broke the kiss and turned to the other women. "Mary Ann, you find Eva and bring her back to your hut. Ginger, I've been working on a new shampoo, I want you to bring to it to the hut and Mrs. Howell, gather whatever jewelry you have."

"I will do my best. I have a few diamonds and some rubies and emeralds…Oh and I think I have some gold necklaces."

"Good." said The Professor. "I want you to help the girls with Eva. Between the three of you, I'm sure you can make her over to be a beautiful woman who will have enough confidence to want to come back home with us."

Ginger hurried off to the hut she now shared with the Professor and Mrs. Howell went to hers to gather the jewelry.

Mary Ann dashed off to the little camp that Eva set up at the lagoon.

Carefully, she approached her. "Eva?"  
"Yes." She replied looking up.  
"We have an idea. How would you like a make-over?"  
"A make-over?"

"Yes. We were thinking, that maybe you would like a whole new look. It would make you a new woman." Mary Ann smiled.

Eva shook her head. "I know I'm not much to look at. I don't need you all to try and turn me from the ugly duckling to a swan."  
"Oh come on." Mary Ann said trying to encourage her. "It will be fun. Won't you at least give it a try? What could you lose?"

Eva thought a moment. "Well I guess I could. I'm not promising anything and I doubt you could do very much. But I'll try."  
"Oh good. You won't be sorry." Mary Ann said.

Eva was doubtful but followed Mary Ann back to the camp.

She entered the hut with Mary Ann and looked at Ginger and Mrs. Howell.

"I told this one that I don't think this will do much good but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Good." smiled Ginger. "Now let's get to work!"

They spent an over and hour dying Eva's hair and talking her out of her glasses.

Ginger worked on her make-up, while Mary Ann picked out a wardrobe for her.

Mrs. Howell sifted through her jewelry to find the perfect pieces.

Finally they were done and stood back.

"Well? How do I look?"

Ginger was stunned. She couldn't believe it. "I…You…You look like me." She said.

Mary Ann looked Eva over. "Wow. You do look like Ginger."  
"I'll say." Mrs. Howell stated. "It's amazing. You are twins!"

Eva was skeptical. "I appreciate this but I doubt I look like you Ginger."  
"No you do. Look!" Ginger handed her a mirror.

Eva looked in it and was stunned. "Oh my…I can't believe it!" She was completely in awe. "I…I'm..beautiful."

The Professor walked in to see how the girls were making out.  
He paused when he saw another "Ginger" standing there. "What is going on?"  
"She..looks like me." replied Ginger.

The Professor was amazed. "Wow. You are right. Eva you certainly look beautiful."

He put his arm around Ginger and whispered in her ear. "But no where near as you."  
Ginger giggled.

"You really think I look beautiful?" She asked them all.

"Yes. Dear very much." assured Mrs. Howell.

Eva looked at her reflection and smiled. Beautiful. She was now beautiful.

Eva then looked up and noticed the Professor with Ginger and began to wonder.

Could she possibly…would he? She wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_There is a bit of mature content in this story. Also keep in mind that I'm making Eva a little more crazy than she was on the show. Her presence is to show just how psychotic and dark her thinking is.  
Hope you enjoy this!_**

Two days later Eva walked about the island.

The Skipper and Gilligan were working on the boat to prepare it for their journey to Hawaii. The Skipper wanted to make sure it was in tip top condition before the set off.

Eva looked at the different plants and flowers in the jungle. She stopped when she heard was sounded like female laughter.

Peaking through the banana leaves, she witnessed the Professor and Ginger engaged in a kiss.

Eva observed the Professor's behavior with Ginger. He seemed to simply adore the red headed movie star. Always kissing her and holding her close. Whispering things in her ear that made her smile and giggle. There was also the way he looked at her. Like she was the most beautiful specimen on Earth and he was proud to claim her as his.

The more she had observed the pair together the more obsessed she became with them.

The passion and love between them. It was something she wanted for herself. Why couldn't she have that? Why couldn't the Professor love her? She had Ginger's looks.

If only she could be Ginger…A thought occurred to her. Why _couldn't _she be Ginger?  
She looked just like her. Sounded a bit like her. Certainly she could master her walk and other idiosyncrasies.

The Professor was already crazy about Ginger so she wouldn't have to bother trying to get him to fall in love with her. He already would be.

Ginger lead a glamorous and glitzy life in Hollywood. She was beloved by millions. Why couldn't she, Eva, experience that? Imagine walking the red carpet and having photographers flash their cameras. The reporter vying for her attention. The adoration of the fans. It was a dream. A dream she wanted. And was going to have.

First she had take care of Ginger. Get her out of the way so she could step in and take her place. There were plenty of caves on the island. She could keep her tied up in one of them. No one would know the difference. She was convinced of it.

Once the Skipper and Gilligan had the boat all fixed up…they all would set sail for Hawaii. All but Ginger.

Eva smiled to herself. It was the perfect plan.

**Camp**

Mary Ann set a plate of fish in front of everyone and they dug in.

Eva watched as Ginger sat in her usual spot next to the Professor. Her eyes observed Ginger placing a kiss on his lips and whispering something Eva was sure was inappropriate as the Professor smiled at her returning her kiss.

Throughout the dinner, Eva kept her eyes on Ginger focusing in on every little detail.

The way she held her fork. The amount of times she chewed her food. There was also the way Ginger placed her hand on the Professor's knee and would sneak in a smile or a kiss.

She also kept tract of how the Professor responded to her. Softly telling her how beautiful she was and other things that Eva couldn't quite make out. Nuzzling her neck and putting his arm around her kissing the top of her head.

The meal came to an end. Mary Ann cleared the table with the help of Gilligan.

Ginger took the Professor's hand and they walked to the lagoon.

Eva made an excuse saying she wanted to lie down for awhile. She followed the couple out to the lagoon. If she was going to take the place of Ginger, she had to do it right.

Make sure no one could tell the difference. Not even the Professor.

Eva was convinced she could do it. She was more than up to the challenge.

"Professor Hinkley…" giggled Ginger as she was backed up against a tree. "What are you up to?" She asked as she felt his lips on the soft skin of her neck.

"I'm in the mood for dessert.." was his reply as his arms went around her slender waist.

Ginger grinned. "You had dessert…Mary Ann made a banana cream pie…"  
"I like your dessert better…" He replied kissing her moist lips.

"Mmmmmm" Ginger groaned loving the feel his kiss.

His hands went up and pulled down the straps of her white dress to reveal her ample breasts.

Ginger smiled as his lips touched the bare skin of her chest. "Roy…Oh yess…"  
She felt his tongue against her hard nipple and she could hardly contain the excitement she was feeling. "Oh God…" She said pressing him closer to her writing body.

Her hands found his buckle and undid it. She slid off the belt and threw it to the grown. Next her fingers unzipped him and she gasped as he entered her.

"Aaahh…yess…oh yess.' She cried clutching to him tightly.

Eva's eyes were glued on the lovers. She mentally checked off all of Ginger's mannerisms in her head. Taking care of note the pitch and the tone of Ginger's cries.

The fact that she was watching the two engaged in a heated love making session didn't even phase her mind.

All Eva was focused on was doing what she needed to become Ginger Grant. To do that, she needed to know everything. Even the way she made love.

Ginger went lax against the tree as soft kisses were placed on her neck.

It wasn't long before she was swept back into the Professor's arms and they sunk down to the warm sand holding each other tight.

Eva kept watching as Ginger climbed on top of the Professor kissing his lips. Her hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt and running along his toned body.

She bent down and kissed his torso while the Professor's ran his fingers through her hair.

Her mouth went back to his lips and kissed him with intense passion. Her hands went through his sandy hair as his arms were now wrapped around her.

"Oh Professor.." Ginger said in her breathy voice. "Professor…I love you so…You just do something to me…" She went back and kissed his lips again.

Eva recorded it in her memory bank. Nothing was going to get by her.

Satisfied she knew Ginger's lovemaking routine, she left the spot and walked to the girls' hut.

She went inside glad that Mary Ann was not there. She smiled sitting at Ginger's vanity table.

Eva picked up the mirror smiling at her reflection. She was so beautiful. She touched her cheek. The plain and ugly Eva was no more.

Soon she would be the new Ginger Grant. Loved by all. She pictured it all in her mind. It was a dream she was determined to make come true.

**Lagoon**

"My dear Ginger you are the most amazing woman I've ever known." The Professor said holding her against his body as they gazed out at the water.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me." She replied.  
"You mean to tell me no one ever said that to you before?" questioned the Professor.

"Well they did but they didn't mean it. At least I don't think they did." She replied. "People will tell you anything in Hollywood."  
"Oh? How do you know when a person is being sincere?"  
"You learn." Ginger said snuggling closer to him.

"You miss that life don't you?"  
Ginger nodded. "I do. Very much. I love acting. I always have. Ever since I was a little girl. I felt like I was born to be on the stage or on the big screen."

The Professor gently caressed her arm. "You think…there would be any room in that life for me..?"  
Ginger smiled and turned to him. "Of course." She said. "I would love nothing more than to be seen on your arm."  
"What about Cary Grant? Gregory Peck? Rock Hudson?"  
Ginger placed a kiss on his lips. "They are boring and dull compared to you."  
"You are a beautiful liar you know that." The Professor smiled.  
"Thank you." She said leaning in and deepening the kiss.

**Later **

The Professor walked Ginger back to her hut and kissed her goodnight.

Ginger walked in floating on air.

Mary Ann smiled as she saw her friend. "Nice night?" She asked.

"Wonderful." Ginger replied in a dreamy voice. "He is so wonderful."  
She sunk down on her bed and sighed. "So so wonderful."

Eva, who was pretending to be asleep, was listening.

_Won't be long before that's me. _She thought to herself. _Soon I'll be in the Professor's arms. I'll be the new and improved Ginger Grant. Good riddance to the old Ginger._


	4. Chapter 4

"So can you survive one night without him?" asked Mary Ann of Ginger with a smile.  
"I'll do my best." replied Ginger as she got ready for bed. "Roy said he is working on something and doesn't want me around to distract him. Can you believe that?"

Mary Ann grinned. "You distract the Professor? That never happens. I can't think of a single time..." She said with a giggle.

"Oh hush." Ginger said tossing a pillow at Mary Ann.

Mary Ann ducked the pillow and laughed. "Touché are we?" She said picking up the pillow and placing it on the bed.

"Like you are one to talk." Ginger said with a knowing look.  
Mary Ann became flustered. "What…what ever do you mean?"  
"Oh you know what I mean." Ginger said crossing her arms. "I've seen it."  
"Seen what?" Mary Ann said turning red.  
"Just a certain sailorman in a red shirt exiting the hut early in the morning…"

Mary Ann looked down at the floor and fidgeted nervously. "I….I don't know what you are talking about…" She stammered.

Ginger shook her head. "It's okay Mary Ann. I think it's great."  
"You do?" said Mary Ann.  
"I do. I just don't know why you are hiding it."

Mary Ann sighed. "It's not that I'm embarrassed." She explained. "I'm not. Well you know how Mrs. Howell is. I mean she's a dear woman and I love her but…she would be pressuring Gilligan to marry me and…I just want to keep it quiet…I don't want Gilligan thinking I want to force him into something he's not ready for. I don't want him thinking he has to marry me because he thinks that's what I want."  
"That's true but Mary Ann let me ask you something…how serious is it between you and Gilligan? I mean would you want to marry him someday?"

The young brunette sat down on her bed and thought a minute. Be Gilligan's bride?

She thought back to when she was his "bride" when the Skipper wanted to practice before he married the Howells.  
When she was standing there with Gilligan, it almost felt right. Like it was how it was meant to be.

"I guess maybe I would." Mary Ann replied. "Someday."  
"Listen to me." Ginger said. "You don't need to feel the pressure from anyone. You do what is best for you."

"I will." smiled Mary Ann. "Speaking of weddings…what about you? You think that you will marry the Professor?"  
Ginger sighed smiling at the thought. "Mmmmm Roy's bride…that would be heaven."  
"So I take it you are considering that?" Mary Ann said.

"Maybe.." Ginger said slyly. "I just know that I love him more than I ever loved any man. If he wants to marry me…I think I would say yes. I can't see me spending my life without him."

Eva continued to lie in her bed silently as she listened. There would be a bride alright. Just not the one that Ginger thought there would be.

**Professor's hut**

The Professor sat his work down and rubbed his eyes. The last thing he had wanted to do was make Ginger stay in the night in her old hut but he had no choice. He was so busy during the day with other things. The others running to him to solve one thing or another. This was the only time he had to work on this. He didn't want Ginger to know about it.  
He wanted it to be a surprise. And she knew she would love it.

Mrs. Howell had been going through some of her jewelry and she declared that she had no use for the silver heart shaped locket. The Professor had asked if he could take it off her hands and she gladly allowed him.

He thought it would make the perfect present for Ginger. He picked it up and carefully continued his engraving of a "G" and an "R". He wanted to intertwine the first initial of their names. Inside he had placed a picture of him and Ginger that Mr. Howell had taken with his camera.

The look on her face when she opened it…He couldn't wait to see it.

The Professor looked over his work and was satisfied. Perfect. Just perfect.

He looked at the time. It was late and he wasn't sure if Ginger would be sleeping now. He thought about checking but decided against it. He would let her sleep.

The Professor would just wait until morning to present her with the necklace. She was sure to go on and on about how lovely it was and then she would….

He thought about that beautiful red headed starlet with a smile. The way she felt in his arms. Like she belonged there. And the taste of her sweet luscious lips. Nothing felt so wonderful. Her voluptuous body close to his. She was a dream come true. The only woman who ever effected him this way.

Before Ginger, he had a few relationships but nothing as deep as what he shared with her.

The women he had dated were nice and certainly attractive but they couldn't hold a candle to the excitement that radiated from Ginger. He had been drawn to her from the beginning.

Now she was his. And he wasn't about to allow her to get away from him. Not ever.

**The next morning**

The Skipper announced at the boat was already and he was just checking the weather reports for the best time for them to sail out to sea. Everyone was excited to hear the news. Soon they would be able to leave and head home.

Ginger was helping Mary Ann set the breakfast table when the Professor came up to her from behind.

Ginger smiled. "Morning darling." She said turning her head towards him.  
"Morning my dear." He said kissing the side of her head. "Missed you last night." He whispered to her.

Ginger turned. "You poor dear." She said resting her hands on his shoulders. "If only you hadn't had to work on whatever that was you were working on."  
"You mean this?" He asked holding up a small box.

Ginger's eyes went wide. "Roy…what is this?"  
"Open it." He said.

Ginger's fingers pried the box open and gasped. "I…Roy…it's beautiful…"  
She lifted it up from the box examining the locket. "You did this for me?" She asked her finger touching the engraving.

The Professor took it from her and opened the locket showing her the picture inside.

Ginger smiled. "Oh…I love you!" She said throwing her arms around him.

He carefully fastened the necklace around her neck.

Ginger touched it with her hand. "I love this…it's so beautiful…" She wrapped her arms around him again and passionately kissed his lips.

"Okay Okay…enough of that….really…Professor…control yourself." Mr. Howell admonished. "Lovey shouldn't be subjected to such a sight.." He said waving his finger.

Ginger laughed as the Professor reluctantly let go of her and taking his seat the table.

She sat down next to him while the others joined in. She playfully kissed his ear and whispered something that he appeared to be appreciative of.

Eva stood in the back watching the couple. She thought it was disgusting the way Ginger just threw herself all over the Professor. The shameful way she just blantly hung over him like some common tramp. Well one thing was certain, when she took Ginger's place, she would act more like a lady. Most certainly the Professor would appreciate that.

She walked to the table and sat down greeting everyone. She said little as she observed the castaways.

Mary Ann engaging Gilligan in a conversation about something or other. She was smiling at him and she placed a kiss on his cheek as he complimented her on the food she cooked.

The Howells discussed the parties they were going to throw when the returned home.

The Skipper went on about how he was going to buy a new boat. Bigger and stronger.

Ginger and the Professor seemed to be lost in their own world. Ginger speaking of all the wonderful things about Hollywood and gushing about how he would be the most handsome man and all her friends would be green with envy. And that would show that stupid Debbie Dawson, her old roommate who Ginger felt stole her place on Broadway.

The Professor would tell Ginger about how lucky Hollywood would be to have her back and everyone would clamor for her to be in their newest film and Ginger would kiss him telling him he was so smart.

Ginger declared the science community would have one of their most brilliant minds back. He would be the most sought after Professor at the university and all the girls would want to be in his class but they better keep their paws to themselves as he was hers.

The Professor insisted that no one else could ever turn his head. There simply wasn't another woman as beautiful as she was.

Eva sat there watching. _No one but me. _She thought to herself.  
As soon as the Skipper gave the word about when they could leave…she would put her plan into action. Out with the old Ginger Grant. In with the new! The new and improved Ginger Grant.

**Later that day**

Mary Ann had brought Gilligan to the other side of the island for a picnic.  
She spread out a blanket and set the basket down.

"This is real nice Mary Ann." said Gillian as he sat down on the blanket. "Just us."  
"It is." agreed Mary Ann sitting down. "I wanted to have you to myself for awhile." She said kissing his lips.  
Gilligan responded to her kiss and let go.

Mary Ann opened the basket and pulled out the various foods she had prepared. She looked at him and then spoke.  
"Gilligan. I wanted to tell you...Ginger knows."  
"Ginger knows? Knows what?" He asked.  
"About us?"  
"How does Ginger know about us?" He said stunned.  
"She saw you leaving my hut one day."  
"Oh." He said looking down at the blanket. "Sorry."

Mary Ann shook her head. "Gilligan you don't need to be sorry about anything. It's okay. Ginger didn't say anything."  
"She probably told the Professor."  
"Well yeah maybe." Mary Ann relented. "But she is happy for us. Really she is."  
"You think maybe we should tell everyone?" asked Gilligan.  
"I was thinking about that and I..well maybe we should. I mean we aren't ashamed of our relationship."  
"I could never be ashamed of being in love with you Mary Ann." Gilligan said quickly.

The brunette turned her head to him. "You...you are...in love with me?"  
Gilligan nodded. "Yeah of course. Aren't you in love with me?"  
"I...I think I am...I am. I am in love with you. Gilligan I..." She started then stopped.

Gilligan put his food aside and moved closer to her. "What? What is it?"  
"I was talking with Ginger last night and...she had asked me if I...Well I told her that Ms. Howell would be pushing us to marry and Ginger asked me if I...I could see myself marrying you. And I told her I could."

Gilligan's eyes went wide and he swallowed. "Marry? You want to get married?"  
"Well yes...I do...I mean...not now Gilligan...but someday. Don't you?"  
"Yeah I do but Mary Ann...I'm not ready for that now. I mean I never even..."  
"Even what? What Gilligan?"  
"I never had a real girlfriend before."  
"You didn't?"  
"No." Gilligan said shaking his head. "There was this one girl I liked but...I don't think she really liked me that much. I've never been good with girls."  
Mary Ann smiled. "I think you are wonderful with me." She said putting her arms around him.  
Gilligan grinned. "You're different Mary Ann. You're so kind and pretty.."  
"What else?" Mary Ann asked kissing his ear.

Gilligan started to feel hot. "Um...you um...you make good pies.."  
"Huh huh..." Mary Ann murmured kissing his neck.

Gilligan swallowed as her hand moved upward on his leg. Oh boy. He thought to himself.

Mary Ann brought her lips to his and the two wrapped their arms around each other in a deep kiss.

Eva watched the couple from the jungle. She had observed them at breakfast and was curious.  
She had an idea. Why couldn't she have both men? The Professor and Gilligan?  
Have both of them vying for her affections?

Oh imagine how wild the press would go when they returned home! Two men fighting for her hand!  
How irresistible it would make her to other men in Hollywood! Oh they would all be clamoring for her!

The Press would eat it up! Wonder who would win her heart! Naturally of course she would settle on the Professor but how fun it would be!

She glanced back at the two on the blanket. How she could get Gilligan away from Mary Ann was a puzzle.  
Certainly the young sailor had to have a thing for Ginger. Deep down he had to secretly long for her.  
She could bring that to surface. Make him believe he had a chance...Yes...it was perfect.

How this would break Mary Ann's heart wasn't even a blip on her radar. Getting both men to beg for her attention and love was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Thanks to you all for your wonderful comments. I appreciate them.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Again I do not own the characters of Gilligan's Island.  
If I owned them there would have been no doubt, The Professor=Ginger's Man. Gilligan=Mary Ann's Man.**_

"Everybody." The Skipper said coming out to camp. "Everybody listen up. I just got the latest weather report."

Everyone gathered around to listen.

"There is a small storm in the Pacific however it is expected to pull away in a short period of time…we should be good to set sail in three days."  
"Three days?" asked Mary Ann.  
"Yes. Three days. I want to take a little extra time to make sure it is fully out of our area." explained the Skipper.

"So in three days…we can head for Hawaii!" squealed Ginger.

_All but you. _ Eva thought. Three days. Three days to get Ginger out of the picture and step in to take her place.

The castaways were excited about being able to leave the island soon. They all ended to their huts to pack up their belongings. The Skipper advised them that there is only so much they can take and to make sure to take nothing they do not absolutely need and can be easily be purchased again when they get back home.

**Professor and Ginger's Hut**

Ginger packed up her make-up case. She picked up a perfume bottle and smiled as she looked over at the Professor who was packing his bag. An old memory surfaced in her mind that involved this very perfume. She smiled and placed the bottle down.

Ginger sauntered over to her love. "You..want to sniff my perfume…" She asked in his ear.  
The Professor gulped recalling the time he pulled her into his arms intoxicated by the exotic floral scent.  
He was certain at the time she had believed he had lost his mind.  
"I still keep it behind my ears…" She whispered to him.

"Umm..I…Ginger…I…well…."  
"You know I can read your mind…" She asked kissing his ear.

He swallowed as the memory of when Ginger and Gilligan had eaten some seeds causing them to be able to read the minds of their fellow castaways. He didn't believe it was true but when she said he was thinking 36-22-36 (which he didn't admit at the time was accurate)..he was sure she knew of his secret attraction to her.

He tried to cover and say it was something else but Ginger seemed to know better with the look she gave him when she announced his thoughts and so did Gilligan who called him out on it.

"My dear if you could read my mind…you would now I'm thinking you should get back to packing." He said gently pushing her away.  
Ginger smiled not deterred at all. She placed her arms around him purring in his ear again. "Tell me…did you ever try to read _my _mind when you ate those seeds…"

The Professor stood there silent. He wasn't about to tell her he had tried to see if she was thinking about how she loved him and was attracted to him. Not a chance.

"Of course not." He lied trying to get back to his packing.  
"I think you _did." _She said in her breathy voice. "You remember when Gilligan said I was thinking of Gregory Peck and Rock Hudson?"  
"Yes." The Professor said feeling hot all of a sudden.  
"Well he was partly right. I was trying to think of who _you_ reminded me more of…Rock Hudson or Gregory Peck."

"And?" asked The Professor turning his head towards her intrigued to hear the answer.  
"Nothing." Ginger replied dropping her arms. "That's all I was thinking."

She casually went back to her packing. The Professor stood there watching her.

Ginger glanced over at him. "I thought you were packing." She said.

He was helpless to reply. _She _was the one who came over to _him _trying (and succeeding) to entice him and then walks away and just goes back to what she was doing as if nothing occurred.

The Professor pulled at the collar of his shirt trying to get his pulse and heartbeat back to normal as he went back to his task but his eyes went back to the sultry red headed temptress.

**Outside the Hut**

Eva looked to make sure no one else was around before she went up to the hut and peaked inside the window.  
She frowned at what she was witnessing.

The Professor had his arms around Ginger kissing her neck saying something that Eva couldn't figure out.

Eva noticed the two unpacked bags on the bed. Apparently Ginger must have distracted the Professor as usual. It sickened her. _What a tramp. _Eva thought to herself.

The woman simply could not control her disgusting sexual urges. Always pawing at the Professor and well acting like a common harlot.

The fact that the Professor never once objected to Ginger's advances didn't enter Eva's mind. In her mind, Ginger was nothing but a tramp with uncontrollable sexual urges.

Eva grimaced as she then saw Ginger leading the Professor to the bed pushing the bags off and pulling him down.  
She shook her head and left the window.

Spotting the hut of Mary Ann, she peaked in.

"Gilligan this is so exciting. We are finally going to get off this island!"  
"I can't wait!" exclaimed Gilligan. "We get to see our friends and family again!"

Mary Ann smiled at him. "Even Skinny Mulligan?"  
"Yeah even him. You would like him Mary Ann. He's fun to hang out with."

Mary Ann put her packing aside and put her arms around Gilligan. "I think you are fun to hang out with." She said.

Gilligan looked down at her. "Um.." He said.  
"Don't you think I'm fun to hang out with?"  
"Sure." Gilligan's voice cracked. He cleared it. "Sure you are."

Mary Ann reached up kissing his lips. She then let go. "I love you."  
"I love you too Mary Ann."

Eva rolled her eyes. What a sickening sweet pair! She could go into sugar shock listening to these two! What on Earth could Gilligan see in this goody two shoes? He was a sailor for crying out loud. He had to want a woman with more flare than this Plain Jane.

Well she needed to put her plan into action. First thing was getting Ginger out of the picture. As soon as the little hussy was done doing what she was doing with the Professor, she would spring.

Until then maybe she could put a move on Gilligan to get his attention.

Gilligan emerged from Mary Ann's hut and Eva smiled. Perfect timing.

She walked up behind him practicing her Ginger voice. "Hello Gilligan."  
He turned. "Oh Hi Ginger."

_Oh this is perfect! He thinks I'm Ginger. _Eva thought.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Just getting ready to head back home. Aren't you excited?"

"I am." "Ginger" replied. "I am looking forward to being back in Hollywood."  
"And with the Professor." Gilligan said with his goofy smile.  
"Ginger" shrugged. "I suppose." She sighed sitting on a rock.

Gilligan sat beside her. "What do you mean? I thought you loved him?"  
"Oh I do it's just…well…sometimes I wonder…Do we really make the perfect match? Should I be with someone else?"

Gilligan was stunned. "Someone else?"  
"Yes…You see Gilligan…" "Ginger" continued. "I…I know there has always been something between you and I…"  
"There has?" Gilligan said bewildered.  
"Of course." "Ginger" stated. "Don't you feel it too?"  
"Ginger…I…You always…The Professor…You mean to tell me you…"  
"I'm not saying I don't adore the Professor…I do…but…I don't know…there is just something about you…an adorable mighty sailorman…Just does something to me…"  
"It does." He said his eyes wide.  
"Yes…Gilligan…I…I want to kiss you…"  
"Kiss me? Ginger…you can't…we can't!" He stood up and ran off.

Eva smiled to herself. This was even better than she thought.

**Lagoon**

Gilligan hurried out to the beach thinking about what had just happened.  
It didn't make sense. Ginger was in love with the Professor. She didn't love him.

She wouldn't want to kiss him.

Ever since Ginger got together with the Professor she hadn't once tried any of her usual seduction moves on anyone but the Professor. The only lips hers touched belong to the Professor.

Why would all of a sudden Ginger…And she knew that Mary Ann and him were…  
Ginger wouldn't do that to Mary Ann. They were best friends. She loved Mary Ann like a sister!

Mary Ann told him Ginger was happy for them. She thought their relationship was great.  
Was Ginger lying? She couldn't be. Ginger wouldn't lie.

Just then "Ginger" appeared in what looked like a remorseful state. She slowly walked over to him.

"Gilligan." She started. "I want to say…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…I'm sorry."

Gilligan looked at her. "Ginger I don't understand. You love the Professor. Why would you…"

"Ginger" sat on a rock. "I don't know…I guess I'm just feeling a little insecure…He's so brilliant and I'm….I'm a movie star…I don't really understand all that scientific stuff he talks about. I sometimes just think we are mismatched. And you and I….I don't know…I thought that maybe you liked me."

"I do like you." Gilligan said sitting next to her. "But not that way. I like you to be my friend."

"I understand. And I am sorry…Please…don't say anything….I don't want…"  
"I won't. I promise. But you don't need to be insecure Ginger. The Professor loves you."

"Ginger" nodded and smiled.

Gilligan got up from the rock and headed back off to camp.

Eva grinned to herself. A seed was planted. She was certain Gilligan would think about what she said to him and his curiosity would be piqued. She was not worried about him telling Mary Ann anything. He would keep his silence. After all, she told him she was sorry and that she was just insecure. He seemed to believe that.

Now that that task was done….she had to get rid of Ginger.  
Maybe after dinner, she could get Ginger alone and knock her out. She would drag her to one of the caves and keep her captive there.

After that, she would work on the Professor. Make him appreciate a whole new Ginger who was more lady like and refined.

She did have to work on the story of what had become of Eva, but she would think of something. Right now she had other things at hand. Making the two men fight for her hand. And she would succeed. One way or another…she would be the object of both their desires.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva noticed Ginger walking along a path.

_Hmm _She thought to herself. _Looks like the horny tramp is done molesting the Professor._

Eva got up from her spot and followed Ginger, she paused for a moment to pick up a rock. Why not take her out now?  
It would be a good chance for her to see if the others would believe her to be Ginger as Gilligan did.

Ginger sensed someone was behind her and turned. She smiled as she saw it was Eva.

"Hello." She greeted.  
"Hello." Eva said with a sneer before smashing the rock on Ginger's head.

Ginger saw stars and fell to the ground after everything went black.

Eva carefully picked up the movie star's arms and dragged her to the nearby cave.

She had found the one that had been used as a "jail" previously. She placed Ginger inside and tied her hands and ankles. She then placed a gag on her mouth. Eva then stood up.

Ginger slowly came too. She opened her eyes and tried to make sense of her surroundings.

She tried to move her hands and feet but couldn't. Ginger tried to open her mouth to speak but found out something was blocking her from doing so.

Her eyes went to Eva who was standing there grinning at her wickedly.

Ginger tried to say something from behind her gag but it was useless.

"Hello Ginger." Eva said. "This is going to be your new home. You are never going back to Hollywood. There is going to be a brand new Ginger Grant. Me." She said with satisfaction.

"Everyone will love and adore _me._" Eva taunted. "Even the Professor."

Ginger tried shaking her head in protest that the Professor would never believe Eva was her but it was futile.

Eva just laughed and walked out locking the cell door behind her. She looked back at Ginger and held up the key and then tossed it into the jungle.

**Camp (Dinner)**

Mary Ann announced that dinner was ready and the others came out to the table.

The Howells took their usual spots and the Skipper took his place at the head of the table.

Gilligan sat down across from Mrs. Howell.

The Professor took his spot and the one next to his was empty but was filled when Mary Ann sat down there for a minute so she could fix her sandal strap.

"Ginger" then emerged to join them. "Hello Mr. Howell." She greeted him.  
"Hello Ginger." He smiled politely.

Mary Ann looked up and saw the red head. "I'll be up in a minute Ginger. I'm just fixing my sandal." She said as she readjusted the strap.

"Oh that's all right Mary Ann. You can sit there." "Ginger" replied.

Everyone's paused and looked at "Ginger' in disbelief. Then again when she sat down across from Mr. Howell.

The Professor was equally puzzled and called to her. "Ginger…dear I'm over here." He said gesturing for her to join him on the other side of the table.

"No I want to talk to Mr. Howell about something." She explained.

While no one found it strange Ginger should want to discuss anything with Mr. Howell, they did find it strange that Ginger wouldn't want to do that while sitting next to the Professor. Especially since she had made it clear previously she would yank out anyone by their ear if they attempted to seat themselves next to him. That was _her _seat and no one better forget it.

The other castaways had been slightly amused by Ginger's proclamation and promised to never make the mistake of taking her spot at the table.

The Professor was stunned and Mary Ann looked at him. "Did you two have a fight?" She asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"No." replied The Professor. He was dumbfounded as to why Ginger was acting this way but maybe she just wanted to be closer to Mr. Howell to discuss whatever it was she wanted to discuss. But since when did she not want to be near him during meals.

She always kissed him and whispered sensual things in his ear and told him how much she loved him. This was certainly not normal for Ginger.

"Ginger" smiled at Gilligan briefly who awkwardly returned it and then turned his attention to his food.

Mary Ann got up from her seat next to the Professor and moved next to Gilligan.  
"I don't get this." She said to him in a quite voice.  
Gilligan shrugged and said nothing. His mind on what "Ginger" told him earlier.

Mary Ann then noticed Eva wasn't with them. "Say where is Eva?" She asked.

"Oh." The Fake Ginger spoke. "She said she wasn't really hungry and decided to just look around the island. She said she would eat something later."  
"Oh okay." Mary Ann replied.

"Ginger" then spoke with Mr. Howell. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me when I get back to Hollywood." She stated.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked curiously.

"Well…you have a lot of money…I was thinking…maybe you could help me put on a play or a musical...you know help produce it..what do you think?"

Mr. Howell smiled. "I would love to Ginger but I'm afraid that Lovey would not approve. Remember the last time…It was a disaster."  
"It most certainly was not dear." Mrs. Howell chided. "I made an excellent Cleopatra."  
"Yes Yes of course dear." Mr. Howell said. "Ginger….Lovey and I will gladly attend the opening of any play, musical or movie you are starring in. But I'm afraid that the production part is out of the question."

"Ginger" had no idea what they were talking about with Cleopatra but pressed on.  
"But it can be different this time…Please…I really would appreciate your help with this."

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "I'm sorry dear but it is out of the question. But you have plenty of contacts in Hollywood. I'm sure that when you get back that you can get in touch with them."

"Uh yeah I suppose." The Fake Ginger cursed herself for not thinking of that. "I just have been away from Hollywood so long…I thought maybe they would have forgotten me."  
"Oh how could they." asked Mrs. Howell. "You are a delightful actress. They will be so happy when you arrive back. All clamoring for you to star in their movie."

The Fake Ginger nodded and said nothing further. Every once in a while she would sneak a quick wink at Gilligan who tried his best to avoid her.

The dinner came to a close and Mary Ann gathered up the dishes with Gilligan and Mrs. Howell.

"Ginger" left the area and headed out to the path in a jungle with a book she had taken from Ginger and the Professor's hut.

She decided to brush up on some acting skills and try to lose herself in the dialogue.

It wasn't long before she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.  
"You may have escaped me at dinner my love but you aren't going to escape me now." The Professor said softly.

Fake Ginger smiled and removed his arms from her waist. "Not now…I want to work on brushing up on my acting skills." She explained.

"I can gladly help you with any love scenes." He whispered putting his arms back around her.

"Ginger" once again removed his arms and pushed him away. "Please…this is important…I need to be sharpen my skills for when I'm back in Hollywood. There is probably a lot of competition and I need to be ready."

The Professor ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't making any sense.

Ginger never in her life rejected any physical contact from him. She welcomed and encouraged it.  
There was nothing Ginger liked better than being in his arms. She said so herself.

Even before they were together, she sought him out.

When the women were spooked by what they had believed to be a monster, Ginger ran to him throwing her arms around him and not letting go.

After, when it was discovered the "monster" was actually a balloon, Ginger still didn't let go of him. She kept her arms around him holding on to him.

When the raft they had been on was sinking, Ginger clung to him.

The fact that she was now rejecting him and pushing him away claiming she needed to sharpen her acting skills. It didn't make sense.

He decided to let her be and walked to the lagoon.

The Professor sat down on a large rock pondering Ginger's odd behavior.  
Maybe he was just overreacting. Ginger was right about there being competition in Hollywood but still…why push him away?

She enjoyed coaching him and giving him direction when she wanted his help with rehearsing whatever scene she wanted to rehearse.

The Professor had often wondered early on if it was a ruse by her to get to be close to him. A part of him had hoped it was. That Ginger just wanted an excuse to be able to kiss him. Not that she ever needed one. He would have gladly kissed her. Acting or no acting.

Just like when they were fooling Duke. He got lost in the moment and actually lifted his hand to bring her closer to him. Nothing was better than having Ginger's lips on his.

He sighed looking out at the water. He heard a noise and saw it was Mary Ann.

"Hello." She greeted. "Mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all." The Professor said.

Mary Ann sat down next to him and watched the water for a minute before speaking.  
"Ginger certainly seemed strange didn't she?"

"Yes I would agree her behavior was out of character." The Professor stated.  
"It's not like her to not want to be next to you." Mary Ann said. "I don't get it. I remember her practically threatening to pull me out by my pigtails if I didn't move." She laughed.

The Professor smiled at the memory of Ginger telling Mary Ann the seat next to him was _hers_ and to please move elsewhere.

Ginger always wanted to be near him. Why all of a sudden was she..It wasn't making sense.

"You know." The Professor said. "I tried to…she was in a path in the jungle and I tried…she pushed me away."  
Mary Ann's eyes went wide. "_Ginger_? Push _you _away?"  
He nodded. "Yes. She said she needed to sharpen her acting skills. She refused my help."

"But Ginger always recruited you in the past to help her with her scenes. This is just…this makes no sense. I don't get it."

**Jungle Path**

"Ginger…please…why don't you get the Professor to help you with this scene!" Gilligan protested. "He's better at kissing you"

"Come on Gilligan…just one little kiss…I want to make sure I get this right…It doesn't mean anything."  
"No!" Gilligan said moving away. He wasn't liking this. Ginger never acted this way.  
"I don't want to."

Fake Ginger put her hands on her hips. "Gilligan..please…I just want some help. Is that asking too much?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Gilligan who then scurried away.

He ran to the lagoon where he found Mary Ann talking with the Professor. He joined them on the large rock sitting next to Mary Ann.

"Something wrong?" asked The Professor.

Gilligan was about to speak but he didn't want to hurt the Professor. He didn't want to tell him how Ginger was coming on to him and trying to get him to kiss her.

It would crush him. The Professor was crazy about Ginger and up until now Gilligan had been sure Ginger was crazy about the Professor. Now he wasn't sure what to think.

Gilligan shook his head. "No. Nothing. Fine." He said moving closer to Mary Ann.  
Mary Ann sensed Gilligan was holding something back. "Gilligan what is it?"  
"Nothing Mary Ann . Really. Just want to uh…sit out here for awhile."

The Professor stood up announcing he was going to head back to the camp.

After he was gone, Mary Ann turned to Gilligan. "Okay…spill it. What is wrong?"  
"I…I don't…I can't say." Gilligan said clamming up.  
"What do you mean you can't say?" Mary Ann said concerned. "Gilligan…you can tell me…"  
"No. I don't want to. It's nothing…Let's just stay out here." He said putting his arm around her.

Mary Ann shrugged saying nothing. Whatever it was, Gilligan would tell her in his own time. She wasn't about to pry.

**Cave**

Ginger struggled with all her might to get the ropes free but it was hopeless. They wouldn't budge.

Tears were forming in her eyes. Eva's words about having the Professor.

No..He couldn't possibly believe…he would know. He had to know.  
Her Roy would never in a thousand years believe that Eva could be her.

She had to believe that. She had to believe her love would instantly know that a phony took her place and would find her. He had to. He just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Again I want to thank all of you for your wonderful comments. I really appreciate them all.  
And as you should be aware, I do not know any of the Gilligan's Island characters. You know the deal if I did. Enjoy this chapter!  
**_

The Professor sat alone in his hut pondering the turn of events.

They didn't add up. Ginger acting the way she was. Rejecting him?  
She had never shown at anytime she wasn't interested in being with him. Not once.

He recalled the time they had first made love. He had felt nervous and quite inadequate as he had not had a whole lot of experience in that area, not to say he had none but still it wasn't something that he had done very much in his life.  
The Professor had feared he wouldn't be able to please her as she would have liked him to.

Ginger assured him that his past made no difference to her. She put his mind at ease telling him to just go with what he was feeling and take it at his own pace.

Once his lips had touched hers, all his feelings of doubts went straight out the window. His love and desire for her took over. He found himself wanting to savor every bit of her. His hands had carefully explored every inch of her body.

Ginger had moaned her pleasure with his touch. She brought him closer to her whispering how much she wanted him…pleading with him to…

He had then found a rhythm and Ginger wrapped herself around him tightly calling out his name over and over.

When she had finally reached the height of her passion, she collapsed in his arms sighing happily.

Ginger had then snuggled up close to him going on about how wonderful he was and to prove it she pulled him back on top of her demanding he make love to her once more.

It had been once incredible experience. Ginger had even whispered softly to him that she had wished she had waited for him. That no man could ever love her the way he did.  
She marveled at how he had thought he wouldn't be able to please her. He pleased her just fine and they ended up making love almost the entire night.

Ginger simply could not get enough of him and he really didn't want to let go of her.  
It was like all the built up sexual tension that had been between them finally exploded.

The Professor brought his mind back to the present and trying to figure out what was causing Ginger to act the way she was. It was a puzzle.

What made it more troubling was that just that afternoon when they were packing, she used her seduction methods on him enticing him into a very heated situation.

Granted, they hadn't actually made love but it had been satisfying enough for them both.  
Ginger in her usual way told him in her breathy seductive voice to be prepared for later.

Another reason why this was all a shock to him. Yes Ginger could have changed her mind but if she had she certainly wouldn't just give him the cold shoulder like this.

Deciding that sitting stewing in the hut would do him no good, He decided to take a walk to clear his mind. Maybe once he got back, Ginger would be waiting for him and laughing about how it was all a ploy to throw him off. At least that's what he had hoped.

He went into the jungle walking along the path and again his mind drifted to Ginger.

Recalling the fight he had with her regarding whether or not to say a person snored was an insult.

It was petty and they both knew it. He had found her the next day and apologized for his behavior and she said she was sorry for getting angry about something so ridiculous.

He had asked her if she wouldn't mind walking with him in the jungle and she had gladly accepted.

The Professor had pointed out different things to her and she appeared to be genuinely fascinated by it all. He explained the different types of flowers and which ones were the most fragrant and would last the longest.

Ginger told him she was grateful for his input as she would now know what type of flower to pick to place in the hut she shared with Mary Ann.

They had come to the camp area. He had sat down and was going to continue his conversation with her when Mrs. Howell had come running out.

She had apparently set her sights on matching him up with Ginger. To be honest, he had wished Mr. Howell hadn't spilled his wife's intentions. He would have loved nothing more than to partake in whatever plot Mrs. Howell had planned for them.

The fact that Mrs. Howell saw that spark between them, said a lot. He had been fairly certain that everyone knew about his attraction to Ginger.

The Professor knew he had not been very successful in hiding it. It had to have come to light that time he announced to Ginger in front of everyone that she did not look like she was suffering from a deficiency of anything.

The way Ginger's eyes lit up and her smile when she said in a slightly sultry tone. "Thank you Professor." said it all.

He was head over heels in love with the red headed movie star and he knew it. Whether or not Ginger had loved him at that point, he was not certain.

That day. That day when they argued in his hut while performing that experiment.  
How he just blurted out how he went to the cave to find the eye of the idol simply because it made her happy appeared to seal it for Ginger.

She ceased being angry. Her face had brightened. She declared she loved him too and then…then those incredible lips were on his and it was all he could do to not to ravish her although he was fairly certain that she would not have protested.

The Professor walked a bit more sitting down on a rock.

Something was definitely going on with Ginger. He knew she was excited about returning to Hollywood but that could not possibly be the reason she was pushing him away. It had to be more. What is was he didn't know.

She was the only woman in his life he had ever actually loved. He never thought much of love before her. To him it was just some chemical thing. Nothing more.

Now. Now he knew better than that.

God what if he lost her? What if she had decided he wasn't good enough for her?  
What if she had decided that she would rather have one of those handsome Hollywood men? Was it possible?

For almost the first time in his life, tears began to well up in his eyes. The thought of losing Ginger was too much to take. She was his whole world. The only thing that meant anything to him.

Without Ginger, his life didn't mean a damn thing. He didn't want to go back to his lonely world that consisted of books and research and not much else.

A few tears had fallen and he quickly wiped them away. There had to be something. Something he could do. Anything. He simply could not go on without his beautiful Hollywood starlet.

Had he bothered to turn his head, he would have seen that beautiful starlet desperately trying to get his attention. He would have seen her trying to call out to him behind her gag. But he didn't see her.

The Professor gathered himself and walked away to head back to his hut.

**Cave**

Ginger tried and tried with everything in her to get the Professor's attention. She hit the cell door with her shoulder and arm the best she could. She tried screaming as loud as she could from behind her gag.

He did not hear or notice her. When he had turned to leave, her heart sank.

Ginger tried calling to him again pleading with him to come back. She had tried to rub the gag against the bamboo bars, to try and pull it away from her mouth but was not having any luck.

She gave up and sat back down on the cave floor crying.

**Jungle**

Fake Ginger ran through the line in the book again when the Professor walked by her. He thought he would try once more.

"Hello my love." He greeted her.

Fake Ginger looked up and frowned. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get this line down." She snapped.  
The Professor sighed. "Ginger..you mind telling me what exactly is going on? Why are you acting this way?"

Fake Ginger looked at him. "Acting what way? I told you I want to brush up on my acting skills. This is my career you know."  
"I know how much your acting career means to you and I support you but that does not explain why you are pushing me away. Since when do you not want me to help you with rehearsing?"

Fake Ginger put on a smile. "Professor you know that I would love for you to help me but.."  
"And that's another thing." The Professor said crossing his arms. "Since when do you call me Professor? You had ceased doing that every since we got together. You've only ever referred to me as that when…well…in moments of passion…" He said tactfully.

Fake Ginger silently chastised herself. "I…I just…it's a habit…" She said in a weak explanation. "Now if you will please move on." She said going back to her book. "I have more work to do."

"Fine." The Professor said angerly. "Work on your damn acting."

He stormed off in a huff.

Fake Ginger ignored that and went back to her book.

The Professor angerly pushed the door of his hut fuming as he stepped inside. He could not make sense of any of this. Ginger never had….

Then he realized something. Something that made him question just who this Ginger was.  
The necklace. The necklace he had given her. She wasn't wearing it.

When he had given it to her, she declared she wouldn't go one day without having it around her neck.

He did acknowledge that it was possible it had fallen off but wouldn't Ginger be frantic about that? He knew how sentimental she was about things. And she certainly would be about the necklace. The fact that she didn't even mention to him about having possibly lost it made him even more suspicious.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks all again for your wonderful comments. I assure you that you will be happy with what I have in store for Miss Eva in the next chapter. Ha Ha! For now enjoy this one! _**

Mary Ann watched Gilligan who appeared to be in deep thought about something as he sat on her bed.

She finished straightening up her table and walked to him sitting down. "Gilligan what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He replied.

Mary Ann frowned. "Gilligan don't tell me nothing. I know it's something now what is it."  
Gilligan shook his head. "No….I don't want to cause a trouble…I couldn't do that to the Professor."  
Mary Ann was puzzled. "Professor? What about him? Couldn't do what to the Professor? Gilligan..what is going on?"

He sighed before speaking. "It's about Ginger. I think she…likes me."  
"Likes you? What do you mean likes you?" Mary Ann questioned.  
"_Likes _me" Gilligan repeated feeling flustered.

Mary Ann's eyes went wide. "You mean…"  
Gilligan nodded.

Mary Ann sat in disbelief. That made no sense. Ginger didn't love Gilligan. She was in love with the Professor. She always had been. Sure she had kissed the sailorman in the past but that meant nothing. It was just Ginger doing what she did to get what she wanted.

Ginger had ceased doing that ever since she got together with the Professor. The only one Mary Ann ever saw Ginger use her seduction moves on was the Professor. He was the only one she kissed. No one else.

Mary Ann finally spoke. "I…This doesn't…Ginger is crazy about the Professor. And she knows about us….She told me herself how happy she was for us and that she thought it was great that we were together. Gilligan what makes you think…"

"She kissed me. Or tried to." He answered.  
"Tried to?"  
"Well first she told me that she wasn't sure she was right for the Professor. That maybe they were mismatched."  
"Mismatched? Those two?" Mary Ann said raising her eyebrows. If anyone was _not _mismatched it was Ginger and the Professor.

The Farm Girl, like the rest of the castaways, had noticed over time the chemistry between the man of science and the movie star. Their little arguments for one thing.

Mary Ann, like Gilligan, half expected their disagreements to end in a very passionate lip lock.

There were also little things. The way Ginger would look at the Professor. How he would always want Ginger to assist him with one thing or another.

She smiled recalling the time Gilligan wanted to join the Navy and needed to gain weight.

Both she and Ginger were forcing food down his throat. The Professor had stated he needed one of them to help assist him and before either of them could reply, he immediately asked Ginger to be his aide.

Mary Ann had noticed Ginger made no protest. Just like she made no protest when Mr. Howell insisted that she and the Professor kiss for the movie. Ginger was more than happy to press her lips against his. For a full minute no less.

No what Gilligan was saying didn't add up.

"What else did Ginger say?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well..she said she thought there had been something between us…and she wanted to kiss me. I didn't Mary Ann I swear. I ran away!"

"I believe you." Mary Ann said. "Go on."  
"Well then after dinner…she wanted me to help her with a scene and she kept trying to kiss me…I told her I didn't want to and to get the Professor…"

Mary Ann pondered this. No this was not like Ginger. She simply would not behave this way.

She stood up taking Gilligan's hand. "Come on…we need to talk to the Professor. You need to tell him what had happened."  
"No No!" protested Gilligan. "I don't want him mad at me! I don't want to cause any trouble between him and Ginger.."

"Gilligan you aren't going to make him mad and you aren't going to cause any trouble. This is not making sense and we need to get this figured out. Now let's go."

She lead the reluctant sailor out of the hut and down to the Professor's.

They pair knocked on his door and he stated for them to enter.

The Professor looked to see the two young castaways. "What brings you here?" He inquired.

Mary Ann spoke. "Professor, Gilligan told me something that…well it doesn't make sense. Well I suppose you know that Gilligan and I are…"

The Professor nodded. "Yes I am aware. Ginger had told me."

"And that's what we want to talk to you about. Ginger." Mary Ann explained.

The Professor sat down. "What about her?"  
"Well for one thing her behavior seems strange don't you think?"  
He nodded. "Yes I have to agree"

Mary Ann poked Gilligan. "Tell him."

Gilligan nervously wrung his hands. "I..Please don't be mad at me Professor…I don't mean to cause any trouble…I swear…I don't."

"Gilligan what is it?"  
The young sailor relayed the story to the Professor about "Ginger's" advances to him.

The man of science sat listening to the story taking it all in.  
Kissing Gilligan. Claiming she was insecure about her relationship with him the Professor saying they may be mismatched.

"What do you think?" asked Mary Ann.

The Professor took a breath. "Knowing Ginger the way I do and knowing the way she cherishes our relationship, I would have to conclude that something is off with Ginger. Just what that is…I don't know yet. I think we need to watch her. "

"Watch her?"  
"Yes…observe her and what may be causing her to act strangely. And we need to then get out of her what the problem is."  
"Any idea what it could be?" asked Mary Ann.

The Professor shook his head. "Not at the moment. I cannot come up with one reason for Ginger's sudden change of behavior."

**Next Morning**

Fake Ginger walked to the lagoon to find the Professor looking over the boat once more to make sure it was still in good working order.

She put on a smile and waltzed up to him. "Morning." She greeted.

He looked up. "Morning." He said getting out of the boat.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night….I didn't mean to make you feel rejected. I just really wanted to make sure I have my acting skills sharp for Hollywood."

The Professor didn't buy it. "I see." He said. "So tell me…why didn't you come to the hut last night?"

Fake Ginger thought fast. "Well…I..I didn't think it was appropriate."  
"Appropriate?" The Professor said folding his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes…we are not married and…I just think that we should just be in separate huts while we are still on the island…I mean we aren't going to be living together when we get back home."

The Professor's antennae went up. "I see." He said. "By the way…I wanted to ask you…Where is your necklace?"

Fake Ginger looked puzzled. "Necklace?"

The Professor moved closer. "Yes. The necklace that I had given you. You aren't wearing it."

"Oh." She said trapped. "I…I guess it must have fallen off…"  
"Fallen off?"  
"Yes…It's…it's not a big deal…You can always buy me another one when we get back home."

"Where is she?" The Professor asked angerly.  
"Where is who?" Fake Ginger said nervously. "What ever do you mean?"

"Enough of your games…_Eva." _He said filled with rage. "What have you done with Ginger?"  
"Pro…er…honey…I….I am Ginger…." She stammered.  
"Oh really? _You _are Ginger."  
"Of course I am." She said attempting to smile at him.

He grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her out to the jungle.  
"Prof…honey…what are you doing.." Eva said startled. "I swear I'm Ginger…I'm not…"

He flung her down to the ground and looked at her with anger flashing in his blue eyes. "I will ask again, _Eva, _ what have you done with Ginger."

The Skipper came walking to where they were puzzled by the scene.  
"What is going on?"

Fake Ginger scrambled up and clung to Skipper's arm. "He's gone mad…He thinks I'm someone else…"

"You are someone else. You are Eva." The Professor stated. "Now again…what have you done with Ginger! Where is she!"

The Skipper looked at the woman who was trying to hide behind him. He turned back to the Professor confused.

The Professor explained. "This woman who is claiming to be Ginger is not. This is Eva. She had done something to Ginger."

"Please…Captain…" Fake Ginger said. "He's crazy…I am Ginger."

The Skipper turned to the woman. "Captain?"  
"Yes..Captain…You are the Captain of the SS Millow."  
"SS Millow?" The Skipper said.  
"The ship we were all on."

The Skipper realized that the Professor was correct in his assumption. "It is the SS _Minnow.._And I'm the _Skipper. _You miss are Eva."

Eva ran off and the two men followed her. The chased her through the jungle and finally the Skipper was able to catch her from behind.

The Professor spoke to her once more. "Where is my Ginger!"  
Eva glared at him saying "Gone."

**Other side of jungle**

Gilligan walked with his butterfly net hoping that a little butterfly hunting would make him forget this whole mess with Ginger.

He spotted a particularly beautiful red one that he decided he was going to catch for Mary Ann and ran after it.

It flew away and Gilligan looked around trying to see where it had landed. He sat down on a rock watching for the elusive insect when his eyes fell on something else.

He couldn't believe it. He set his net down and walked to the cave where he saw a woman who looked just like Ginger sitting tied and gagged.

Ginger turned her head seeing Gilligan there. She struggled but managed to stand up and hop over to the front.  
Her voice was muffled from behind her gag and she pleaded with Gilligan to remove it.

Gilligan lifted his hands and pulled the gag off.  
Ginger exhaled and then spoke. "Thank God you found me!" She said. "Please…you have to get me out of here! Please Gilligan!"

Gilligan stood there confused. "Ginger?"  
"Yes it's me. I swear it's me! Eva…she tied me up and put me in here! She wants to take my place in Hollywood! Please Gilligan get me out of here!"

Gilligan saw the lock. "Where's the key?"  
Ginger thought a minute. "Shoot…she threw it in the jungle…I suppose it may be lost.."

"I know!" said Gilligan. "I'll get the Professor! He'll know what to do! I'll be right back I promise!"  
"Hurry!" Ginger yelled at the young sailor took off.

Gilligan ran as fast as he could. "Professor! Professor! Hey Professor!" He yelled.

He kept running trying to locate the Professor. He called for him again.

"Gilligan?" The Professor's voice said. "Gilligan over here…"

Gilligan found him with the Skipper and yet _another _Ginger!

"Two Gingers?" He said with his eyes wide.  
"One Ginger." The Professor corrected. "This is Eva."  
"Oh…so that is the real one in the cave."

The Professor's eyes brightened. "You..you found her?"  
"Yeah…she's in that jail we built…the door is locked and Eva threw the key somewhere. I thought you would know how to get the lock free."

The Professor was about to speak with Fake Ginger spoke. "I AM GINGER! THAT WOMAN IN THE CAVE IS EVA! I'M GINGER!"

She was ignored as the three men went to find that jail cell. The Skipper kept a firm grip on her so she could not get away.

They found the jail.

Ginger saw the group. "Oh thank goodness! Please untie me and get me out of here! I'm Ginger!"

Eva wrung herself free from the Skipper. "No I'm the real Ginger. This is the imposter!" She said pointing to Ginger. "I'm Ginger Grant."

The Professor walked to the woman claiming to be Ginger. "Let's see….tell me…what am I thinking?"  
Fake Ginger smiled. "You are thinking how much you love me."

The Professor didn't respond. He walked to the jail cell speaking to the woman behind the bamboo bars. "What am I thinking?" He asked of her.  
Ginger grinned. "36-22-36." She replied without hesitation.

The Professor reached in placing his hand behind her head bringing her close for a kiss.  
He let go and found a rock breaking the lock.

Gilligan and the Professor quickly worked to removed the ropes.  
Ginger flung her arms around the Professor. "Roy…Roy….darling…..I knew you would rescue me!"

Eva knew she had been found out and took off.

"After her!" yelled the Professor. "She's going to take the boat!"  
The Skipper smiled. "No she won't." He said. "I have the key." He said holding it up.

Eva did in fact run to the boat and was livid to find the key was missing!  
She pondered what to do when she saw a canoe full of natives approaching.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Once again thanks so much for your comments. I appreciate them all.  
Enjoy this chapter. Those of you who read Island Princess should enjoy the fate I cast upon  
Miss Eva. I couldn't think of a better one than that.  
Some mature content in this. The Professor will explain it. =D**_

The natives approached the shoreline and their canoe camp to a stop.

Eva tried to scurry away but the other castaways had arrived and trapped her in.

One of the tribesman approached the group. He had long dark black hair pulled back behind him. He wore tan pants and a beaded vest.

"Greetings. My name is Kawan. I represent the Kasaka Tribe."  
"Hello. Welcome to our island." The Skipper replied.

Kawan acknowledged the greeting. "I have come in search of bride." He explained. "We have heard stories from other tribes of beautiful women who live on this island."  
His eyes went to Mary Ann and Ginger.

Ginger, who had a firm grip on the Professor's arm, spoke. "That is very kind of you to say." She said. "But I am already spoken for." Ginger stated gesturing to the Professor. "And Mary Ann here is with this other gentleman." Pointing to the young castaways.

"I see." Kawan said disappointed. His eyes fell on Mrs. Howell.  
"Don't think of taking my Lovey!" exclaimed Mr. Howell holding his wife protectively.

Ginger got an idea. "There _is _another woman here that could be the perfect bride for you!  
"Oh?" Kawan said intrigued. "Who is this woman?"

Mary Ann caught on to what Ginger was thinking. "Just give us an hour and we will present her to you."  
Kawan nodded. "Very well."

Mary Ann and Ginger each tightly took hold of each of Eva's arms and lead her to Mary Ann's hut.

Once inside, they flung her down.

Ginger advanced towards her. "So…you think you can take my place? How _dare _you!"

Eva whimpered meekly. "I…I…"  
"Save it." Ginger said angerly.

Mary Ann glared at the woman. "So you think you can make a move on _my _Gilligan do you? Think you can get him away from me?"

The Farm girl raised her hand striking the imposter with a hard smack.

"To think you thought you could fool _my _Roy!" shrieked Ginger.

"Oh don't worry Ginger." Mary Ann said. "She rejected him."  
Ginger's eyes went wide. "You rejected _my _Roy? What's wrong with my Roy? He not good enough for you bitch?"

"She made him think you didn't love him." Mary Ann stated. "He thought that maybe you didn't want him anymore."

Ginger's green eyes were blazing. "You made my darling Roy think that I didn't love him anymore! You evil...creature!"

Eva swallowed. "I..well…I…"  
Ginger's hand was raised and she struck the woman on the other side of her face.

Eva cried out wincing in pain.

"Oh hush." Ginger hissed. "We have to get you ready to be this tribesman's bride."  
"No!" Eva exclaimed. "I will not!"

Ginger shook her head. "This is the deal. You either become Kawan's bride or we tie and gag you and take you with us to Hawaii where we turn you into the authorities."

Eva hung her head saying nothing knowing they had her.

The two woman worked diligently rinsing the red dye from the woman's hair returning it to its original color.

They tied it back into a long braid.

"Now." Ginger said. "For some new clothes."

They pieced together a dress and put it on the woman. They sewed some beads on it to make it look a little more authentic.

Ginger and Mary Ann stood back and smiled. "Perfect." They said.

The two woman led Eva back out to the Lagoon and presented Eva to Kawan.

"Kawan…this is the woman we told you about."

Kawan looked over Eva and smiled. "Quite beautiful." He remarked. "Reminds me of my late Jasmine. She died of a horrible disease. I loved her so. I shall call you Jasmine." He said to Eva.

Eva shook her head. "No…No I'm Eva…"  
"You are Jasmine." Kawan smiled. "You will be my bride."  
"I…I don't think…I can't be your bride…" Eva stammered.  
"You shall." Kawan said sternly. "Come now my Jasmine." He said taking her hand.

Eva looked helplessly at the other castaways. They said nothing and did nothing to prevent Kawan from taking her away. She knew her fate was sealed.

Eva got into the canoe accepting what was to become.

Kawan addressed the castaways. "I thank you for bringing me a bride. Please…I must do something to show my appreciation."

The Skipper smiled. "It's okay. We are going to use this to get back home." He said pointing to Eva's boat.  
Kawan shook his head. "No…we have much bigger ship. We bring you back home. I insist. No further discussion."

The group looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Well." said The Skipper. "If you wish…"  
"I do." Kawan smiled. "After I wed my Jasmine, we return to bring you home. In two days."  
"Thank you kind sir." Ginger smiled.  
"You are welcome." Kawan said walking to the canoe. "We be back. Two days."

The tribe paddled off with a sullen looking Eva glaring.

"Wow. A bigger ship!" exclaimed Gilligan. "Two days and we can go home!"  
"This is cause for celebration!" exclaimed Mr. Howell  
"Yes we will have a party!" Mrs. Howell squealed. "A grand bon voyage to the island party!"

"I want to have a party of our own…" The Professor whispered to Ginger who giggled.  
She turned to head. "We will. Our own private party for two." She said kissing him softly.

Mary Ann turned to Gilligan. "I never doubted for a minute that you could love anyone but me." She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

The Skipper's eyes went wide. "Mary Ann…you and…"  
The brunette smiled. "That's right."  
"How long…"  
"Long time." She grinned kissing Gilligan again.

**Party**

Ginger sat on the Professor's lap as the two were engaged in a deep passionate kiss.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were wrapped around her slender waist.

Mary Ann approached them and tapped Ginger on the shoulder. "Ginger…can I steal you a second.."  
"No.." came Ginger's muffled reply.

"Ginger…I need your help…"  
"Buzz off." Ginger said not letting go of the Professor.

Mary Ann smiled and shook her head. She spotted Mrs. Howell. "I can't seem to pry Ginger away from the Professor…"  
"Oh my.." Mrs. Howell said gazing at the two through her monocle.  
"Can you help me with my hair…I can't get this clip to stay."  
"Why of course dear." Mrs. Howell said.

They two women walked to Mary Ann's hut.

The young woman sat down while the older woman adjusted the clip.

"Mary Ann you are a very pretty girl." She said.  
"Thank you Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann smiled.

"I can see why Gilligan would be crazy about you. Looks like my match making attempt worked after all."  
Mary Ann laughed. "I guess it did. You know…when I thought Gilligan picked those flowers for me…I don't know….I actually was…excited…thinking he had a crush on me. It was sweet."  
"Dear I knew from the beginning that boy adored you." Mrs. Howell said standing back checking the clip. "That's why I wanted to pair you up with him."  
"You are a smart woman Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann smiled.

Mrs. Howell smiled and the two headed back to the party.

Mary Ann laughed out loud when she saw Ginger practically had the Professor off the chair and on the ground. "Get a room!" She yelled over to them.  
"Really Ginger." Mrs. Howell scolded. "That is not ladylike."

Ginger reluctantly let go of the Professor. "Sorry. Just got carried away."  
"Looks like the Professor is the one who almost got carried away." Mary Ann remarked.  
Ginger gave her a look and stuck out her tongue.

The Professor spoke. "I thought I had lost her, that she was rejecting me. I'm still feeling the effects of this...I need comforting.." With that he pulled Ginger back to him for another kiss.

Mary Ann shook her head smiling and walked over to Gilligan pulling him to a dance.

A few minutes later, Ginger finally let up on the Professor and they pair joined Mary Ann and Gilligan on the dance floor.

She cozied up to him so glad the nightmare was finally over. And glad that Eva did not succeed in stealing her life or the Professor.

Truth be told, Ginger wasn't worried about Eva fooling everyone in Hollywood, she never believe they would buy it, she was worried about her maybe fooling the Professor and…getting her hands on him. It made her cringe.

But she didn't have to worry. He knew that evil woman wasn't her. He knew she wouldn't reject him like that.

Their dance came to a close and Ginger went to sit down while the Professor went to get her some fruity punch.

Mary Ann sat down next to her. "Oh…I see the surgery was a success."  
"What?" Ginger asked perplexed.  
"Your mouth. It was successfully removed from the Professor's." Mary Ann joked.  
"Ha Ha funny." Ginger said grinning.

Mary Ann turned serious. "I want you to know something. I never once believed that you would go after Gilligan like that. You wouldn't do that to me. "  
Ginger smiled. "Thank you Mary Ann. Of course I wouldn't do that. I know how much you love Gilligan. I would never do anything to come between you two."  
"Eva was stupid to think I would fall for that. And Gilligan didn't believe it either. He knows you love the Professor. That stupid woman didn't know who she was dealing with."  
"Well she's that Kawan's bride now. So she is out of our hair."  
"Good riddance." Mary Ann said.

The Professor walked over and handed Ginger her cup of punch. She took a sip and set it down.  
Ginger then felt herself being pulled back on his lap and he kissed her neck.

Gilligan came over to retrieve Mary Ann and talk her into another dance.

Ginger watched the pair feeling happy. Gilligan was a good match for Mary Ann. He loved her so. She could see it. Mary Ann adored the sailorman. Ginger hoped that they would remain together even when they returned home.

The movie star felt a hand caressing her arm and she turned her head to see that familiar look in the Professor's eyes.  
"Why don't we head to that private party now?" He said.  
Ginger grinned. "If you insist…"

The two excused themselves and headed to their hut.

The Professor closed the door behind them and walked to his beloved starlet taking her in his arms.

"I had to spend an entire night without holding you." He said kissing her lips.  
"You poor poor man." Ginger replied seductively. "How can I make this up to you?"

The Professor pulled her in closer kissing her lips with more passion. His hands went around and the zipper on the dress was pulled down and the garment peeled away from her body.

His eyes went over her exquisite figure taking her in. His hand reached up gently touching her bare breast before move up to her shoulder before kissing her lips again.

Ginger's hands pushed the jacket he was wearing off. Her fingers undid his tie and it went to the floor. The buttons on his shirt were yanked apart and it went to the ground.

He lead her over to the bed and laid her down. His mouth pressed on hers in a hard kiss.  
Ginger groaned her pleasure as his hand went up her leg. "Roy…Roy…I…I want you.." She said breathlessly.

He paused for moment to remove the rest of his clothing and gathered her back up in his arms.

Ginger groaned as she felt his hard manhood inside her. "Oh..Roy…Yes…"  
Her fingers ran through his hair as he pleasured her body.  
His mouth located her breasts and Ginger's head went back. "Mmmm…Professor Hinkley…." She groaned.

The Professor picked up his pace and Ginger's body was on fire. "Yes…Oh yess..Professor…Oh God.."  
Ginger's climax came on the same time as his and they sunk down on the bed.

The movie star smiled at the man of science. "And you once thought you couldn't please me…"  
He placed kisses down her neck. "How foolish of me." He replied.  
"Indeed." Ginger said pulling him back for another round of love.

She soon moved on top of him kissing his lips and trailing down to his chest.  
Ginger moved her pelvis against him and the two groaned with pleasure.

Ginger closed her eyes and threw back her head as she rode his body.  
She cried out his name as he called out hers and the two collapsed again.

The Professor held her in his arms. "You are a woman of many talents my love." He said kissing the top of her head.  
Ginger grinned. "I haven't shown you all of them yet." She said in a breathy voice.

The two were wrapped in each other's arms again while the moonlight shined through the window.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Mature content. I already booked your rooms, Magenta-Skye and Teobi, at the love hospital.  
The doctors and nurses are on stand-by. Enjoy!**_

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Mary Ann asked of Gilligan as they sat on a blanket in the lagoon underneath the stars.

"Sure is." Gilligan replied smiling. "And I have the most beautiful girl beside me."

He said putting his arm around her.

Mary Ann smiled and placed a kiss against his cheek. "I love you." She said.

"I'm glad all this business with Ginger is straightened out." Gilligan sighed. "That was really crazy."  
"It was. Eva trying to be Ginger. Making the Professor think Ginger didn't love him and making you think that she was after you…I'm glad it is all over. Everything is back to normal."

Gilligan looked back up at the star filled sky. He then glanced back down at Mary Ann who was watching glistening water.

The light from the moon glowed upon her soft features and he thought it made her look even more beautiful.

He lifted his hand gently brushing away a loose strand of hair from her cheek.  
Mary Ann turned her head back towards him looking at him with longing.

Gilligan moved in closer bringing his lips to hers and deepening into a kiss.

Mary Ann lifted her hands placing them on his shoulders.

The kiss broke and Mary Ann gazed at her sailorman with a pleading look. "I want you Gilligan." She said. 'Now."

Gilligan felt a twinge of nervousness and excitement. He and Mary Ann had done their share of passionate kissing and a few other things but they never had….

"I…Mary Ann…I…don't know…I'm not…We've never."  
"It's okay Gilligan." She said softly touching his face. "We can experience it together. You and Me."

Mary Ann pulled back a bit and slowly unzipped the back of her blue dress and peeled it off.

Gilligan's eyes stared at her chest covered by a white lacey bra which she then reached around and unhooked throwing it to the side.

The sailor's heart beated faster as she took his hand and placed it on her bare breast.

Slowly he circled his fingers around the soft object and squeezed. A thrilling sensation went through him as he felt her flesh in his hand.

Mary Ann then reached over removed his shirt placing it next to her dress.

Her hands went over his toned chest and slowly up his shoulders.

She leaned in and captured his mouth in a kiss. His arms went around her holding her tight.

Gilligan laid her down on the blanket leaning over her.

"I love you Mary Ann." He said to her.  
"I love you Gilligan." She said softly.

He leaned down closer and gently kissed her lips. "Willie." He said to her.

Mary Ann's arms went around him as he kissed her lips again.

Her hands ran up and down his back and then to his shoulders. Her fingers then ran through his hair and she gasped feeling him inside her.

"Oh...yes…" She said enjoying what he was making her feel. "Oh God…"  
He moved his pelvis against hers and she felt her body was going to explode with all the sparks pulsing through her.

"Gillig…Willie….Oh yes…yes!" She clutched his shoulders with her hands.  
His paced increased and so did her breathing.

Her head went back in ecstasy not wishing for him to stop. "Ahhh..Yes…Willie! Oh God Willie!"

Mary Ann cried out as her climax came on and Gilligan collapsed on top of her as his was brought on as well.

"God Gilligan…I'm sorry…Willie…You are…Amazing."  
He placed kisses down her neck. "You really think so?"

Mary Ann smiled. "I want more." She said seductively. "I want you all night…."  
Gilligan was startled as the farm girl was suddenly on top of him.

"Get ready." She said.

He said not a word as her lips crushed down on his and they were again lost in her passion.

Mary Ann kissed down his body moving lower and lower until…

Gilligan's eyes went wide and he couldn't think of anything except the wonderful experience Mary Ann was inflicting on his body.

"Mary Ann….Mary Ann…Oh…." He groaned.  
Mary Ann said something erotic that made his heart race and he couldn't hold back any longer….

The girl from Kansas sat up and grinned at her lover who was lying there in amazement.

Before he could say anything she moved herself on him and rode his body hard.

He watched her as her eyes closed and she moved her head about as she enjoyed the moment. "Willie..oh yes…" She cried. "Oh God you turn me on…."

Gilligan's breathing took on a more rapid pace and his hands grasped her waist.

The young castaways cried out together collapsing on their blanket.

Mary Ann snuggled up close to Gilligan who put his arm around her.  
"We are good." She smiled. "I was made to love you." She said kissing his chest.

Gilligan swallowed. "Mary Ann…You are going to.."  
"I know." She said moving back on him. "That's the idea..I told you I want you all night…"

She took him back in her arms and the held each other as the moon shined down.

**Morning**

Mary Ann awoke in her hut and smiled thinking of the night before. She turned her head and saw she was alone but there was a note and a pretty tropical flower.

She picked them up. Sniffing the flower, she read the note

_Mary Ann,_

_I love you my beautiful farm girl.  
You are as sweet as the wonderful pies you bake._

Mary Ann giggled.

_A beautiful angel sent to me from Heaven._

_Last night was a dream I never wish to wake from_.

_All My Love,_

_Gilligan (Willie)_

She slowly got up from her bed and freshened up in the small bath tub that Gilligan had built her.

After her bath, she dressed in what she knew was Gilligan's favorite, Her red checkered dress.

Mary Ann fixed her hair and stepped out of her hut walking to the dining table.

She smiled seeing that nothing from last night had changed regarding Ginger and the Professor.

Ginger was again on his lap whispering what Mary Ann could only imagine were very seductive and sensual things designed increase the heart rate of the man of science.

The Professor has his arms around her waist gently kissing the red head every now and then and declaring she was beautiful and other things that Mary Ann assumed where just as seductive as Ginger's musings.

"I thought I told you to get a room." Mary Ann grinned at the pair.  
"Mind your business." Ginger retorted back not taking her eyes off the Professor.

Mary Ann sat down at the table looking for Gilligan. She then saw him walk out of the clearing carrying some fruit to eat with the breakfast that was being prepared by the Skipper.

He set the fruit down and said a hello to Ginger and the Professor who waved at him not really paying attention.

Gilligan sat down next to Mary Ann. "Morning." He said with a grin.  
"Morning." She said returning his smile.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

The Howell had emerged from their hut and joined the others at the table.

Mrs. Howell frowned at Mr. Howell as she saw the Professor professing something or other to Ginger.

"Why don't you ever say things like that to me." She asked of her husband.  
Mr. Howell smiled. "Oh Lovey dear..you know that you are the most beautiful woman ever…I love you my darling wife." He kissed her cheek.

Mrs. Howell sat down and Mr. Howell went over to the Professor. "You are killing me you know!" He growled as he then went back to Mrs. Howell sitting down next to her.

The Skipper brought out the breakfast and they all dug in.

As breakfast went on, The Skipper couldn't help notice there were now three couples.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell he was used to. Mary Ann and Gilligan he figured in time would get together.

But Ginger. And the Professor?

That he was a bit jealous of. He had always believed Ginger to be beautiful and had wished that he would catch her eye but it never came to be.

She had her eyes set on the Professor.

It was something he could never grasp. What would a beautiful glamorous movie star see in a man like the Professor?

The man always had his nose buried in a book and was conducting experiments for whatever reason. And he studied ferns? How in the world could that be exciting?

What in the world did this guy do to catch the attention of someone like Ginger?  
He the Skipper was stronger. Braver. A fierce warrior of the sea!

But Ginger wanted this…this man of science! Someone who the Skipper was sure had never seen a woman outside a text book, yet somehow, someway, he gets to be the one who lands the red headed starlet.

The Skipper sighed and stood up. He walked away from the table and through the jungle.

In a few days, they would all be heading back home. As much as he longed to be home, he knew his life would still be...empty. Sort of. He knew that he still would not have a woman. Sure there were women he knew and had courted but he was never serious about them.

He was getting older and he really wanted to have someone to call his own.

Ginger was obviously out of the question. She belonged to the Professor.

The Skipper knew it was pointless to be jealous of the Professor. He hadn't done anything wrong and plus he was closer to Ginger's age and naturally Ginger would be drawn to him.

And it wasn't like he didn't know that Ginger was infatuated with the Professor.

He saw it on the Minnow. The way she spoke to him and looked at him.

The same way she did when they became shipwrecked. Ginger always clinging to him when she was afraid. Always assisting him with his experiments.

And of course…that kiss. That minute long kiss. Like there was only the two of them.

He hadn't forgotten when he saw that in their movie. It looked more real than he cared to admit. And more than likely it was real.

Ginger was a good woman and she had a good man. He really was happy for her.

Maybe someday..

"Skipper."

He turned and saw Ginger walking to him. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Nothing…just uh..thinking…You finally pry yourself away from the Professor?"

Ginger laughed. "For a little while, he wanted to do a little exploring and gather up some specimens."

"I see."

Ginger went up to him. "You okay?"  
The Skipper sighed. "Ginger…I…I am happy for you but I can't help wondering…"  
"What do I see in the Professor?" She finished.

"Yeah I suppose that's it."

Ginger smiled. "I just….I don't know…He's handsome…He's kind…He's the only man who ever adored me for me. And loved me for who I am and not what he thought I was."

"Who he thought you were?"  
Ginger nodded. "A lot of men in Hollywood have this idea that I'm….well…ditzy and…easy I suppose…That I will just cave to any man. Maybe I didn't do much to change that perception but still..they never bothered to find out if there was more to me than just a movie star and I don't think they cared. Just as long as they could say they had Ginger Grant."

"And the Professor is not like that." The Skipper said.

"No." Ginger smiled. "He's not. You remember when I told you that he only cared about my mind."  
"Yes I do."  
"Well I got to thinking…that wasn't such a bad thing. He actually was interested in what I thought. No man ever was before. He listened to my ideas. And as far as helping me rehearse scenes…He never minded. Especially when I would suggest a love scene." She giggled.

"Like in the movie?" smiled the Skipper.

"That was Mr. Howell's idea." Ginger stated.  
"I don't recall you objecting." The Skipper jousted.

"Why would I do that?" She grinned.

"You love him don't you?" The Skipper sighed.  
"Yes I do. Very much." She touched her necklace. The special one he made for her. "He's everything to me."

"Well I wish you all the best." The Skipper said. "You're quite a woman Ginger. And you have a good man."

"Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Now if you will excuse me…I need to go find him...all this talk about him…"

She hurried off to the jungle and the Skipper watched smiling. The Professor was certainly a lucky guy.

Maybe…hopefully one day…he can be as lucky.

**Jungle**

The Professor was crouched down examining two different leaves of a plant.

Ginger spotted him and grinned to herself. She walked over to him and bent down behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm studying the difference between these two types of ferns. It's fascinating the differences between them. This one for instance…"  
"Darling." She interrupted as she kissed his ear. "Don't you find me more fascinating then those two crummy ol' ferns."

"Ginger please…you are not going to distract me." He protested trying to push her away.

The red head was not at all deterred. "Yes I am." She said sensually.

"No…No…" He said trying to squirm away. "I need to study…"  
He was unable to finish the sentence as Ginger's lips were on his.

Giving up, he discarded the ferns and put his arms around Ginger holding her tight.


	11. Chapter 11

The castaways stood as a big fishing boat appeared at the island.

Standing on the deck of the boat was Kawan. He waved to them as the boat came to the shore.  
Beside the tribal man stood Jasmine aka Eva looking curiously happy. She smiled at her new husband.

The pair stepped off the boat and approached the group.

"Greetings" He said to them.

"Hello." They all replied.

"You ready to depart for your trip?" Kawan asked of them.  
"Most certainly." replied the Skipper as he admired the sea craft.

A woman stepped off the boat. She had auburn hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were hazel. She had a peaches and cream complexion and a bright white smile.

She wore a pair of light green shorts and white blouse. On her feet were brown rugged boots. She looked to be around Mrs. Howell's age possibly a little younger. She had a slender figure.

"Hello." She greeted. "My name is Rebecca Goldsmith."

"Nice to meet you." The Skipper said shaking her hand. "This your boat?"  
"Yes it is." Rebecca smiled. "I sail these waters a great deal. I've become friendly with the Kasaka tribe over time."

"Rebecca is a good woman." Kawan said. "Brings many good tidings to our tribe."

"Thank you Kawan." Rebecca smiled.

The tribesman nodded.

"Kawan here tells me you have been stranded on this island."  
"For quite some time." The Skipper laughed.

"Well I can certainly help you." Rebecca said looking the Skipper over. _Not bad. _She thought to herself. _Kind of handsome. Like the captain's hat. _

"Can you get us back to Hawaii?" asked Gilligan hopefully.  
"I can." Rebecca replied. "If you don't mind me and my crew to stay here overnight, we will be more than happy to sail you back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Wow! That's great!" The Skipper exclaimed. "Thank you Miss Goldsmith! Thank you!"  
"Please…call me Rebecca." She smiled.

"Okay." The Skipper said. "Rebecca."

She went up to him and linked her arm in his. "While we are here, would you care to show me around this island? I am very curious about it."

The Skipper smiled. "I'd be glad to!"

The sea captain walked off with Rebecca showing her the different areas of the island.

Jasmine approached Ginger and Mary Ann.

"I want to thank you two." She said.  
"Thank us?" Ginger asked skeptically.  
"Yes. It was because of you both I was brought to my dear darling Kawan."

She looked over at her tribesman husband.

"He's treats me like I deserve to be treated. I am his princess. You see, Kawan is the tribe's prince and since I married to him, I am the princess. A real true princess. Not a fake one like you portray in your silly movies." She said haughtily.

Ginger suppressed her laughter. "I see. Well "your highness" I'm glad you found a life of your own instead of trying to take mine."

With that she spun on her heel and left Jasmine standing there with a scowl.

**Later that afternoon**

Mrs. Howell insisted upon throwing a party for their last day on the island and also to welcome their guests.

Ginger and Mary Ann had been busying making decorations from flowers of the island and finished them.

Mary Ann employed Gilligan to help her hang them around the party area.

The Skipper had been in heaven talking to Rebecca about the sea.  
Regaled her with his tales and his heroics when the storm hit the Minnow.

Even though Rebecca suspected he exaggerated the story somewhat, she enjoyed listening to him.  
Being a lover of the sea herself, she was glad to talk with him and share her own tales.

She was also amused how Gilligan would "correct" the Skipper every now and then and tell him that something or other didn't happen exactly the way he claimed it did.

Gilligan was a dear boy as far as she was concerned. She noticed how the young sailor watched the pretty brunette.

Rebecca suspected they may be together and it was confirmed when she saw Mary Ann give Gilligan a kiss for helping her hang one of the decorations.

She took note of the Professor and Ginger.

Ginger seemed to have some effect on the man of science. She laughed at how he appeared to try and resist Ginger's advances and not very well she would add.

Rebecca was delighted by the Howells. Thought they were such charming people.  
Mrs. Howell almost reminded her of her own sister, Diane.

Diane had married into a rich family.

Gerald Seymour had owned a chain of very successful hotels and a few casinos. He had left the business to his son, Richard.

Diane met Richard at one of his father's casinos and it was love at first sight. They had been happily married for 25 years.

Richard adored Diane and denied her nothing.

Rebecca loved her sister and thought her husband was terrific but it was not the kind of life she ever wanted to lead.  
She adored the sea. Loved being out on her boat exploring islands. It was what she was born to do. It was in her blood.

Diane told her she got it from their grandfather Paul.  
Paul was always sharing stories of the sea with his two granddaughters.

Diane was amused by them. Rebecca was captivated.

She learned all she could from her grandfather about the sea. He taught her a lot.

Rebecca smiled the Skipper handed her a tropical drink.

"For you Miss Rebecca." He said to her.

"Thank you Skipper." She replied.

The Skipper sat down next to her. "So what do you think of our little island?"  
"It's charming." Rebecca said taking a sip of her drink. "I am amazed at how you all adapted to life here."

"Well it wasn't easy but we managed. Thankfully we had the Professor to help us out."

He said gesturing to the man who was now pinned against a tree by a red headed movie star with her lips against his.

"Well…he's a little…occupied right now." He said sheepishly.

Rebecca laughed. "They look happy and in love."  
"They are. Believe me." The Skipper sighed.

Rebecca sensed something. "You okay?"

"I am…I just…It's hard being the only one on the island…"  
"I understand. So…you love Ginger?"

The Skipper thought about this. "Well…I'll be honest. I always believed her to be a beautiful charming woman. Yes it is true that I wish I had caught her attention but…I doubt it would have worked."

"Why is that?" Rebecca asked curious.

"Well for one thing I think I am a bit too old for her. Second, she's a Hollywood actress. She's used to a glamorous lifestyle. Being a sea captain, I doubt she would find that to be an exciting life. And there's the matter of her always having been in love with the Professor."  
"She has been?" Rebecca asked.  
"I saw it when we were all on the Minnow. She was infatuated with him. I supposed I knew better than to get my hopes up."

"So you had no love back home? No sweetheart?"  
The Skipper shook his head. "No. I had women I knew. Courted. Dated. But no one serious."

"I find that hard to believe." Rebecca said coyly. "A handsome sea captain like you?"  
The Skipper blushed a bit but enjoyed the compliment. "Well I guess I'm just a tough catch. It takes a special woman."  
"What kind of woman?" asked Rebecca.

"Someone who loves the sea as much as I do. Someone who understands the sea. Who thinks that setting sail is adventurous and fun."

"Well I think it is." Rebecca smiled. "I love exploring islands. I love the sea. All my life I have."  
"Well…maybe…when we get back to Hawaii…" The Skipper said.  
"Maybe." She said getting up from her chair and giving him a peck on the cheek before walking of.

The Skipper watched her as she left. _What a woman. _He thought to himself.

**Professor and Ginger's hut**

"What is it?" Ginger asked as the Professor brought her inside. "What are you up to?"

The Professor shut the door and walked over to where she was standing.

He took her hands in his. "Ginger….would you marry me?"  
Ginger stood there speechless. Tears formed in her eyes. "Marry…marry you? You want to marry me?"

"Yes. Will you? Will you marry me?"  
"I…I…" Ginger wasn't expecting this. She was at a loss for words.

Finally she found her voice and smiled. "Yes. Yes I will marry you!"  
The Professor pulled her into his arms placing a kiss on her lips.

"How about we have the Skipper marry us on the boat?"  
Ginger smiled at him. "Darling..that's so sweet but…No."

"No?"  
Ginger shook her head. "No. I want a real wedding. In a church. With a minister. And my friends. And family."

"I see." He said caressing her cheek. "The works."  
"Yes. The works. Don't you?"

"I'll be honest. I never saw the point of a big wedding ceremony. But if it makes you happy….I will do it."  
Ginger giggled.

"What is so funny?"  
"I was thinking of the last time you said…If it makes you happy...when you went in that cave."  
"Well it _did _make you happy." He said.

"And when you went into the lagoon because I believed Gilligan was in the water."

The Professor shook his head. "The things I do for you."  
"You love me." Ginger said circling her arms around him.  
"I always have."

He brought her closer and kissed her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

The castaways prepared a wonderful dinner for their guests and they all gathered to enjoy it.

An extra table was brought out to accommodate all.

Mary Ann went to sit when she noticed, Dan, one of the crew members, take a seat next to the Professor.

"Um..I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
Dan looked at her. "Why not?"  
"Ginger won't like it."

Dan shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."  
Mary Ann shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The crew member went to dig into his food when he felt a sharp painful tug on his ear.  
"Ow!" He exclaimed.

Dan looked up and saw a very unhappy red head standing glaring at him.  
"That is _my _seat." Ginger said gritting her teeth.  
"S..sss…sorry." Dan replied meekly hoping Ginger would release the pain from his ear.

He slowly got up from his place and Ginger let go. "Don't let it happen again." She snapped.

Dan didn't understand what the big deal was but he was not about to argue with her.

He took a seat across from Gilligan and Mary Ann.

"I told you." Mary Ann said laughing. "I told you Ginger wouldn't like that."  
"I guess not." He said rubbing his ear.

Dan looked over and saw Ginger happily seated next to the Professor. Her arm around him whispering something or other in his ear.

"I definitely won't ever make that mistake again." He muttered to himself.

Dinner came to a close when Ginger then stood up.

"Everyone…I have an announcement to make." She said with a smile.

The others sat waiting for Ginger to continue.

The movie star looked fondly at the Professor and then turned back to everyone.

"Roy and I are getting married!" She squealed.

Mary Ann jumped up with delight. She hurried over to Ginger throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She said. "This is so great!"  
"Thank you." Ginger replied returning her hug.

Mrs. Howell spoke. "Dear that's simply marvelous! So delightful!"  
"Congratulations to you both!' exclaimed Mr. Howell.

They decided to make their party an engagement and bon voyage party.

Ginger danced with the Professor enjoying everything. Dreaming of her wedding. The type of dress she should wear.  
The flowers. She held him closer and whispered how much she loved him.

Mary Ann danced with Gilligan thinking of Ginger and the Professor's engagement. How wonderful they were brought together by all of this. So romantic.

Much like the way she was brought to Gilligan. If she hadn't taken that trip…she never would have met him. Perish the thought!

Mary Ann held onto Gilligan tighter. The thought of never having him in her life. The horror!  
"Mary Ann." Gilligan said in a choked voice. "Mary Ann…I can't breathe….can you let go a bit.."  
"Oh sorry Gilligan." Mary Ann said releasing her grip. "Just got caught up there."  
She placed her head back against him smiling.

The Skipper went up to Rebecca. "Would you uh….care to dance?" He asked of her.  
She smiled. "I would love to."

He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor area.

Although he had danced with Mary Ann, Ginger and Mrs. Howell several times before, he felt a little out of practice.

Those women were his friends. This woman…well she was different. She was…Beautiful…and smart and….quite a lady. Not that he didn't think that way of the other three women. There was just something about her. He was drawn to her.  
A part of him thought he shouldn't be. What were the chances…But still…he could at least enjoy this moment.

Jasmine danced with Kawan feeling on top of the world. She had everything she wanted.

A handsome husband who adored her. And truth be told, she was surprised to find that she actually..loved and adored him too.

When the wedding ceremony was taking place, it was…exciting. It felt right. Like it was meant to be.

Their wedding night. The passion. The amazing passion.

Never in her life had she felt that way before.

Yes Kawan was the man she belonged with. Ginger could have her dorky Professor.  
She had something better. A prince. A real prince.

Ginger watched Jasmine dancing with Kawan noticing the smug look of satisfaction on her face.

She rolled her eyes. At least she was finally out of her hair and had a man of her own instead of trying to take hers. Not that her darling Roy would ever…would he?

Ginger spoke to the Professor. "Roy..you would have known it wasn't me if that….woman tried to you know…kiss you."

He smiled at her. "Ginger my love I had my suspicions about her."  
"You did?"  
"Yes. I did. For one thing I had noticed her perfume. It was too strong. Smelled like it was cheap. Your perfume my love has an intoxicating scent."

Ginger smiled. "What else?"  
"Her eyes were no where near as beautiful as yours are."  
"And?"  
"Her skin…wasn't as soft and delicate as yours."

Ginger shook her head. "You are a terrible liar. Mary Ann told me it was because she wasn't wearing this necklace." She said holding the locket in her hand.

"Well yes that _did _tip me off but…"  
"Uh huh." Ginger said with a smile. "I'll bet."

"Dear I swear I never kissed her."  
"That's because she wouldn't have you." Ginger giggled. "But I would."

She brought her lips closer to his in a deep kiss.

**After the party**

Rebecca walked around the island taking in all the scenery. It was certainly a beautiful charming place.

Her mind went to the castaways. How they managed to live on this island for so long.

Sweet Mary Ann. What a wonderful girl. How she could bake such a delicious pie without having the modern conveniences of today was amazing to her.

The farm girl reminded her a little of her niece Laurie.

And Gilligan. What an adorable boy! No wonder Mary Ann was crazy about him.

She thought his stories about his friend Skinny Mulligan were very funny.  
Rebecca thought he was a terrific match for Mary Ann.

The Howells. Such warm delightful people. She really liked Mrs. Howell.

A charming woman who wasn't afraid to express what she felt and thought.

Mr. Howell was quite charming as well. His stories were amusing.

Ginger. A beautiful woman. And a terrific actress. She had seen a movie or two with her in it and thought she was amazing. And the way she adored that Professor.

She laughed at Ginger pulling Dan out by his ear at the table.  
Well the woman didn't want anyone sitting next to her man and Mary Ann did warn him.

The Professor. She could tell how much he loved the red headed movie star.  
The way he looked at her and basked in the attention she gave him. He was quite a gentleman and Rebecca thought Ginger was lucky to have him.

As she walked some more her mind then went to the Skipper.

A dear man he was. She loved his tales of the sea. Loved that he loved the sea as much as she did.  
No other man understood her passion for the sea. Not even her late husband Greg.

He tried. God love him he really did try, but his heart just was not in it. The many times he attempted to go sailing with her only to get sea sick. Rebecca knew how awful he felt about it.

He wanted to share her love of the sea but he couldn't. But Rebecca understood. The way he at least attempted to share it was enough for her.

For their anniversary one year, he had purchased her her very own sailboat! She named it Starlight.

A few times, Greg did manage to go out with her on the boat and not get sick. They were some of the happiest times.

Then he died. Cancer. Gone.  
Her world was shattered. The only thing she had left of Greg was their son Jason.

Jason lived far way in New York as an investment banker. He did come to visit as much as he could with his wife Kate.  
Kate was a terrific lady. The perfect match for her son.

Rebecca had hoped that someday she would be lucky in love again. She hadn't been.

She supposed she was too drawn to the sea to bother to find another love. The sea was her love.

But now…now that she met the Skipper….she had a feeling that maybe just maybe..that could all change.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Final chapter! Enjoy! **_

Ginger and the Professor kissed after the Father McPherson, Ginger's childhood priest, declared them husband and wife.

The other castaways were present at the wedding which had taken place at St. Matthew's Cathedral.

The newly married couple made their way down the aisle to their waiting limo which was taking them to Rebecca's sailboat, Starlight.

Ginger had wanted a small reception and when Rebecca suggested Starlight, Ginger jumped at it. She thought it was a lovely boat and was just big enough for all.

Her mother, Joan Grant had been present and so happy for her daughter. She thought the Professor was a wonderful choice for Ginger.

Ginger's father, Pierce Grant, was also pleased with the match his daughter made. He had never been fond of the men his daughter had dated in the past. The Professor however he believed to be the perfect husband for his little girl.

Sarah Hinkely adored Ginger and was so happy to have her as her new daughter in law. She told Ginger that she saw several of her movies and thought her a terrific actress.

Roy Sr thought Ginger to be a wonderful woman and told her she was just what his son needed. Someone to drag his nose out of a book once in awhile.

Isabella, Ginger's sister, told her she was a bit jealous she got to be stuck on an island with such a handsome man and that she just had all the luck.

Ginger had laughed at her sister who was only two years older than her, and told her too bad Roy was hers.  
Isabella had hugged her younger sister and told her that she wished her all the best.

The limo arrived at the marina and the couple got out and were amazed how lovely the boat looked.

Rebecca, as well as Mrs. Howell, went all out to make it as beautiful and romantic as possible.

The boat gleamed and shined. The deck floors were polished to perfection. There were long tables of food.  
Streamers and balloons. It was quite a sight.

The others had arrived and they all boarded the Starlight.

Reception got underway.

Ginger and the Professor were introduced and everyone applauded.

They took the dance floor and began their first dance as husband and wife.

Ginger had picked the song At Last by Etta James as those words were near and dear to her heart.

Mary Ann watched Ginger dancing with her brand new husband. She looked over at Gilligan who was wearing a black jacket and white shirt with a black tie.

She thought he looked most handsome and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
He put his arm around her holding her close to him.

The dance came to and end and the newlyweds went take their seats at the dinner table.

As a joke, Mr. Howell, seated himself next to the Professor.

Ginger saw this, smiled and yanked him out by his ear to which the castaways laughed.

Even, Dan, the crew member who had his ear yanked by Ginger, chuckled at the scene.

Mr. Howell stood up and proposed a toast to the couple. "Ginger and Roy, I want to say that I wish you many many years of happiness. And Roy, if anyone ever tries to sit next to you, I hope Ginger will always be there to yank them out!'

The Professor was amused by this and put his arm around Ginger as she giggled.

Mary Ann then stood. "Ginger, I want to say that I have enjoyed being not only your roommate on the island but…your friend. I love you very much. I hope that.." Mary Ann teared up a bit. "I hope that we can still….be in touch…I love you both. I wish you the very best!"

Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip of their champagne.

After dinner had been served and everyone had eaten, the music started again.

Ginger danced with her father and then with Mr. Howell. And she then agreed to a dance with the Skipper.

The Professor shared a dance with his new mother in law and also Mrs. Howell. He then was going to dance with his new sister in law but Ginger yanked him back declaring that was enough he was to dance with _her _now.

Isabella was stunned and walked over to Mary Ann. "I haven't seen her in four years so I'm just curious, she always like this?"

Mary Ann laughed. "Oh this is nothing. You should have seen her when this woman Erika Tiffany Smith tried to marry him. Ginger put an end to that real quick."  
Isabella smiled. "So what you are saying is she is love with him and hands off her man?"  
"Exactly." Mary Ann replied.

The older Grant sister looked over at Gilligan. "He's cute."  
Mary Ann offered her a pleasant smile. "Yes and he's _mine._" She said before flipping her hair and walking to the sailor to ask him to dance.  
"Now I know where Ginger gets it from." Isabella grinned amused by it all.

Rebecca stood watching the scene. She thought it was wonderful.

Ginger was a beautiful bride and the Professor was handsome groom.  
They were a stunning couple.

Rebecca laughed as Ginger apparently whispered something to the Professor that as usual put him into a flustered state which him stammering something or other in response.

Oh how she missed the married life. She missed Greg everyday.

Rebecca turned looking out at the water when someone approached her.

She turned her head. "Skipper." She smiled. "Hello. Having a nice time?"

"The best." He said as he proudly looked at the newlyweds. Ginger had her lips pressed against the Professor's in a deep kiss.

"Goodness." Rebecca laughed. "Does she ever let him breathe?"  
"Not very often." joked the Skipper.

The sea captain then appeared a little nervous. "Um…Rebecca.. would you…would you care to…Would you consider…"

Rebecca smiled placing her hand in his. "I'd love to."

She walked onto the dance floor with the Skipper.

The song changed to Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darin.

The two smiled as they enjoyed their dance.

The End!


End file.
